Avatar, OOO and the Bird
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: The Avatar and the water siblings find an island, where an even greater danger will be released.
1. Chapter 1

**AVATAR, OOO and the BIRD, Chapter One**

( **Well here is a crossover that has only been done once. This for this I will be using an existing Kamen Rider while the characters will look the same as the platform they are from. Though I will say that 'Deus Swiftblade's 'Bodyguard of Azula' was an inspiration for this story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR THE KAMEN RIDER SERIES, if I did there would be a third and forth series for Earth and Fire avatars, which would be interesting to see right. I mean another hundred years later to see the development of republic city or how Korra's actions affected the their world.** )

Story Start

 **Above the ocean between the South Pole and the Earth Nation.**

Fly on what could be considered impossible are three teens, two boys and a girl. The first boy is dressed in orange and yellow monk robes with blue arrow tattoos on his body, and with a bald scalp. His name is Aang, the last known air bender, who was frozen from time in a glacier. The second teen is a girl with braided hair and wearing a light blue dress. Her name is Katara a water bender from the South Pole. The third is from the water tribe as well, but make, with a warrior's knot and a blue sleeveless shirt. This is Sokka, a non bender and self styled warrior of the Southern Water tribes. Compared to his sister Katara or any bender he would be nothing, but a boy with a Club and Boomerang.

"I'm sure it was around here somewhere," Aang spoke as he tried to find the Southern Air temple. They had been flying to its supposed location, while in thick fog.

"It's been a hundred years," Sokka contributed, "Maybe it moved."

"It's on the top of a mountain, Sokka," Aang replied, "If anything we should have found it by now."

They continue to fly through the thick fog, when their flying Bison with six legs avoided a metal spire as tall as a mountain. They fly around the pillar before the Bision began to descend towards the water, where they find an advanced looking city made of metal. But on closer inspection they see the city covered in thick vines as they land at the base of the pillar.

"Whatever this pillar is, a bender would have made it," Katara observed as she got of the Bison, and walked to the pillar and looked at the animal carvings, "This is amazing."

After Sokka got off of the Bison, he walked over to the pillar with his club and tapped it a couple times before saying, "This is made of metal, so unless there is metal benders now, this was not made by a bender."

Aang spoke to the bison before he floated off, "Thanks Appa rest up," after jumping twenty feet in the air and landing. Aang looked at the carvings on the pillar and says, "These are some strange animal, they look to be single animal species," he then focuses of one image of a bird that had some grime on it, he wipes the slimy plant matter off the picture of a flaming bird and sees a red coin with a picture of a hawk surrounded by gold. "Weird," Aang says as he removes the coin and starts walking around the pillar.

"You think this is a fire bender city?" Kitara asks, not knowing where they were in relation to the Fire Nation.

Sokka looks away from the pillar and says, "No this city is abandoned, like the ice plains at night during winter."

Aang flips the strange medal in his hands not noticing it glowing when he says, "It feels empty the further we go from this pillar," The medal starts to glow.

Sokka then looks at the pillar and notices, "Someone has already been here once and it looks like they took more of those medals."

Kitara looked at the pillar and noticed some missing slots ome images, ranging from a lion, a peacock and a condor, she then looked up and saw the next medal was green but was higher than they could reach.

What happened next they never saw coming. The red hawk medal in Aang's hand glowed brighter before and burned his hand, "ouch," he exclaimed as the medal fell to the ground and rolled up hill towards a crevasse, and fell into its depths.

Kitara went straight to Aang as he cradled his slightly burnt fingers, while Sokka notices a strange rock attached to the side of the pillar. This continued until they hear shouts in the distance, where Sokka looks around one last time and says, "We should check that out it may be the people of this village," he then looks down and sees another seven slots for medals in the ground with pictures, A turtle, a dragon, a phoenix, a leviathan, an ape, a lion and a kabuto beetle.

After using some of her water in her water sack of Aang's hand, Kitara says, "Maybe we can find a doctor or even some supplies."

The three teens walk in the direction of the voices where they find they are on the edge of a cliff and see a path down to more of the abandoned city and at the coast of what they discover is an island they see a fire nation ship, the same one that started their journey. "Zuko," Aang simply says as they stare at the boat.

 **The fire Nation Ship-that moment.**

At the fire nation ship a teenager was sparing against three soldiers, while a single old man played solitaire while drinking some tea. The teen is bald with a single pony tail, wearing black garments of the fire nation, while his most noticeable feature is the large red burn mark on his left eye, face and side of his head. This is Zuko banished prince of the Fire nation, and he is on a quest to capture the Avatar.

"That is good Zuko, you have been improving," the old man wearing the same type of clothing as Zuko. He is considerably larger and older than Zuko, with grey hair in the same style as Zuko, only with hair covering his entire head. This is Zuko's Uncle Iroh older brother to the current Fire Lord and former highly successful general of the Fire Nation. Iroh then continued, "This strange island was clearly a god send, we can repair our ship, and be on our way, maybe stop at a port and resupply."

"Or," a new voice spoke as he exited the boat onto the deck. This boy looks simular to Iroh only that he appears to be a younger version, but older then Zuko by two years. He is dressed the same as Zuko, only he has a fancy cane with arrow carvings. The new guy then speaks, "Zuzu will miss an important detail and an inconvenience will occur."

Zuko growls as he then kicks the three soldiers to the side with one flaming kick, before turning to the new guy and shouts, "Don't call me that Hidori! And shouldn't you be resting, remember your illness."

Hidori shakes his head and says, "I am feeling allot better today, so I figured I would explore this island city we found," gesturing to the satchel on his hip. He then uses his cane to reach the gangplank to the island.

"Wait!" Zuko shouts to Hidori, "Take some soldiers with you."

Hidori smirks and says, "It's an abandoned island, on no map that was found by accident, do you expect me to be in any danger?"

Zuko glares at Hidori and says, "Or you could be messaging Azula."

Hidori laughs at Zuko before opening his satchel and revealing a sketch pad and says, "The only messages I send Azu, is simply just sketches of what I have seen and a letter on our health and what I have seen. If I remember correctly I was asleep and locked in my room while you met the Avatar," he begins to glare and says, "If I was a spy for the Fire Lord, I would not send letters that would screw you over. I already offer her the chance to join us and she did not join us."

Zuko became angry and shouts, "I need to regain my honour, and Azula would stab me in the back just to get what she wants!"

Hidori just turned away and whispers, "The Flaming Ass is the one responsible all because he wanted a weapon," he stares at his unoccupied hand as he left the ship.

Hidori and the two soldiers walked through the village until they found what appeared to be a house in a metal tree. Hidori found a spot and began to sketch it and the scene behind it. The three former members of the fire Nation failed to notice the three teens sneaking past them towards the dock.

 **With the Red Medal-in the crevice.**

The red medal bounced off of walls and outcroppings before it landed in a small pile of silver medals. The medals began to take the shape of a simple hand as it began to crawl towards what appeared to be a spiralling staircase in a large empty room, using its fingers to crawl like a spider.

Once it reached the base of the stairs, it began to struggle until it reached the twentieth step where it found more of the Medals and absorbed them into its body where it gained a more solid form, that was still silver but with a slight bird influence. It then continued to climb until it reached the entrance to the underground vault with its door unhinged and partially through a wall, where it was thrown, if its memory was correct. The silver hand then continued through the partially collapsed building, until it reaches the outside and begun to crawl towards the large pillar in the exact middle of the island.

 **With the Avatar group.**

To the surprise of the two element benders and a warrior, the thought of another fire nation kid around their age could be considered shocking in its own right, but the idea a kid from the fire nation just drawing was considered impossible. Whoever the kid, he was probably considered important due to the two soldiers guarding him.

"Who is that guy?" Sokka asked himself as he looks at the kid close to his age sitting on a rock drawing.

Aang looked closely at cane that was leaning on the rock and mutters, "and while does he have an Air bender walking stick?"

They continue to stare at the teen artist, not noticing that said teen had noticed them and decided to say nothing. Just continuing to draw until he finished his sketch of the tree house, and collected his cane and heads off towards another path up the cliff face.

Kitara then widened her eyes in shock and says, "We left Appa out in the open." At that the three ran back towards the path they took.

 **The pillar in the centre of the island.**

The silver hand continued to crawl towards the large pillar, ignoring the large white bison eating some grass as three strange teens reach the bison and directing the bison out of sight. The hand then reached the pillar and began to climb up the side of the pillar towards the strange stone outcrop.

At this point the fire nation teen and his two escorts arrive on the other side of the pillar. Hidori stumbles forward and traces some of the sculptures with familiarity and looks up. Hidori then rubs his chest where a hidden pocket was located, feeling the item within. He then proceeds to move towards a stone and takes a seat, and begins sketching the pillar and the surrounding area.

Unknown to the three, the silver hand manages to reach the stone and managed to twist the stone and the entire pillar began to glow in a rainbow of light. Forcing the three fire nation members to cover their eyes, as four figures begin to form.

 **Zuko's Fire Nation Ship-A few minutes before the rainbow of light.**

Zuko can be seen working a sweat up as he continues to fight three soldiers, as his uncle continues to drink his tea. Iroh then notices that Zuko was glaring at the soldiers and says, "You need to relax nephew," which further irritated Zuko.

"Relax!" Zuko shouts before kicking the three soldiers into the water around the boat and then turns to his uncle, "Uncle, we caught the Avatar, and he got away. Now we are repairing our ship, before we can even think of reaching a ship yard to even make proper repairs and continue my quest to regain my honour!"

Iroh simply stared at Zuko before saying, "Are you sure that it is not because my son, decided to comment on your judgements, or is it because he like to play with Azula when you were younger?"

"Don't say her name," Zuko threatened.

Iroh sighs and adds, "You need to forgive Hidori he made that offer to your sister because of his feelings for your father."

Zuko grits his teeth and adds, "We he sure does not act like it."

Iroh simply sighs and says, "Everyone has their secrets," with sagely wisdom, clearly knowing more than he let on. At this point the pillar in the exact centre of the island began to glow. Iroh stands and says, "Perhaps it was destiny that we found this island." And they both hurried towards the light.

 **With the Avatar-A short distance from the pillar.**

Aang and Kitara led Appa in following Sokka to a partially collapsed 'storehouse' which was surprisingly completely empty, even with the lack of a roof. Sokka looks around the empty building, and notices a couple silver medals on the ground with different pictures of animals on one side while the other has a cross. He picks up the coins when the rainbow of light gains their attention.

Though what gains Sokka's attention was a small red light that shot out of the light and hit the wall behind him, then smaking into the back off his head. He looks at the item and sees a red coin like the one Aang removed from the pillar that had suddenly was gone when the light faded.

 **The pillar in the middle of the island.**

Hidori watched the pillar as it began to collapse and turning into silver medals, with four different coloured stars, as he perceived them. The falling medals began to take forms, where five of the lights suddenly vanish by silver medal hand that started to gain a red colour.

The two guards with Hidori took defensive stance as the four figures finished forming. The first resembling a green humanoid insect, the second a grey humanoid with tusks, the third a yellow humanoid lion while the fourth is a feminine blue humanoid with an aquatic theme.

Hidori just stares at them where he notices parts of their bodies where the same between them, with the grey beings chest, and the green and yellow beings' legs have similar patterns of brown patches. The female of the group appeared to be complete, as the last of the medals fused with their bodies.

" _We have been released,"_ the yellow being started, " _I wonder who thought of that?"_

" _Who cares Kazari!"_ the green bug man started, " _We can continue what we set out to do!"_

" _Uva, we just woke up after who knows how long," the blue being said with a motherly voice, "We need time to adjust."_

" _Mezool," the grey being spoke to the blue being, "some thing is wrong," shaking its head as if trying to adjust and looked at his hands, "I feel odd."_

On a nearby roof the now red bird themed hand was holding five coloured medals while trying to find something it lost and observing the beings that materialised. A voice suddenly spoke, " _Where are my core medals?"_ it moved its hand around before it sensed what it was looking for and flew off.

Hidori watched in fascination when 'Kazari then spotted the three humans, and chuckled. The two guards got angry and tried to blast Kazari with flame bending where it proved in affective. Kazari looked to the three and set them flying with a searing hot funnel of wind that set the two guards into two buildings while Hidori went flying off the cliff. A brief flash of blue could be seen from the edge before a thud was heard, if one where to look over the cliff they would see Hidori either dead or alive on the edge of a courtyard.

The four beings then look around the area they were sealed. Uva then walked to the two guards and selected one before inserting a silver medal into the slot that appeared on the guards for head. After the medal was inside, a creature made of grey bandages climbed out of the guard and went straight for the building the guard connected with, and once inside the creature started to devour the piles of gold hidden within, before it reached critical mass and malted into a green humanoid mantis.

Uva then stepped towards the creature in its new form and says, _"Find my core medals."_

The Mantis nods before jumping away.

 **With the Avatar's group-close to the pillar's original location.**

Aang and Kitara sneak their way towards the clearing that the Pillar was, where they see a couple of fire nation guards. Sokka had been following them but took a wrong turn. They are shocked to see the pillar that was the height of a mountain had completely vanished, with not sight of any remains. They stayed in cover as Zuko and his uncle reach the pillars courtyard to find the two guards.

"We need to leave," Kitara whispered before looking to either side and then behind her and asks the Avatar, "Where is Sokka?"

Aang looked behind them and says, "He might still be with Appa."

Kitara nods before dragging him back to Aang's flying Bison.

Zuko wakes one of the guards and shouts his question, "What happened!?"

The guard groaned and says, "Spirits in the pillar, they suddenly appeared in a bright light and attacked us with a yellow storm of wind."

Iroh looks around and asks, "Where is my son?"

The first guard answered with a hand on his head, "he was right behind us," gesturing to the alley next to them, where they see Hidori's cane hooked on a metal pole.

Iroh ran to it, and picks it up before shouting, "Hidori!" and begins to search the alley until he reaches the cliff and sees a green mantis attacking the water tribe boy and a flying red hand, before his focus landed on Hidori face down and unconscious, "Hidori!" he then runs to find a path down to the court yard. Zuko follows him without seeing the courtyard beneath them.

 **Sokka-after he took a wrong turn following Aang and his sister.**

Sokka ran until he reached a round courtyard, with the fire nation teen face down on the ground. Sokka looks at the boy and began fiddling with the red medal from before, flipping it between his fingers before he shakes his head and begins to check on the guy. Not noticing the flying red hand behind him.

"Hey," Sokka says as he begins to shake Hidori with his free hand as the other holds the red medal. He then feels a sudden tug on the item in his hand, as he notices he looks at a flying red hand trying to pry the medal out of his hand.

The hand then notices Sokka staring and releases his grip on the medal and says, " _That belongs to me,_ " as it points at the red medal.

Sokka looks at the medal than at the hand before glaring at the hand and asking, "Are you the reason this slammed into the back of my head?"

" _Probably,_ " the red hand said dismissively before adding, " _I was only just released by that dumb bald Wan,_ " the hand waved itself, " _I was sealed in that pillar against my wishes an eternity ago. Now I am free,"_ the hand then got in Sokka's face and finishes with, " _Now give me my body!"_

Sokka was about to respond when he sees a green mantis man drop down from above. "What is that?"

The red hand turns to face the new creature and says, _"Damn, unsealed less then half an hour, and already Uva is making Yummys." (_ _ **Pronounced: Yuumee.**_ _)_

The mantis then looks to Sokka and sees the red medal in his hand and says, " **Hand Over the Core Medal!** "

Sokka looks at the red medal while the red hand speaks, " _This is my medal, go find some for yourself,_ " as it got into the Mantis' face.

In response the Mantis slashed the floating hand back and onto the ground next to Sokka. Sokka looks between the two and says, "this is too one sided," before he dodged a horizontal slash from the mantis. Sokka looks down and sees a large rock and picks it up.

" **Core Medal!** " the Mantis shouts before it goes for the red hand, Sokka smashes the large rock into the side of the Mantis' head where a couple silver medals eject from the mantis. The Mantis then changes focus to Sokka and begins to choke him in the air.

The red hand watches this display and says, " _Hmm, he may be of some use,"_ the flying hand the flicks its wrist and adds, " _No this is all I can do!"_

The Mantis through Sokka across the courtyard after a shout of 'Hidori' was heard. Before Sokka could be hurt, the flying hand catches Sokka by the front of his shirt. Sokka looks at the hand as it speaks, " _Tell me, what your name is?"_

"Sokka of the Water tribe," Sokka answered while very confused.

" _Sokka? A strong name,_ " the hand then helped Sokka to his feet and brushed some dirt off of him before continuing, " _I have a way where we can both survive that will be mutually beneficial to us both."_

Sokka looked at the mantis monster and says, "What do you get out of it?"

The hand just says, " _Those medals that left that yummy's body, those are to sustain me. You will collect medals while we journey together, while you gain a proper means to achieve this."_

Sokka then simply says, "How?"

The hand then dropped the stone from the side of the pillar, from the arm section of its 'body' before catching it. " _With this,_ " what happens next is the red hand placed the stone on Sokka's waist, where it transformed into a belt.

The Mantis then shouts, " **NO! Don't listen to Anhk** " before the red hand throws another rock at it.

" _Shut up,"_ the hand then returned its focus on Sokka while holding a green and yellow medal, _"Put these in the belt,"_ handing the medals to Sokka before it takes the gold circle device on the side of the belt, _"then run this over them."_

Sokka inserted the medals, from left to right, red, yellow and green, and turning the buckle forty five degrees before taking the golden circle and says, "I have no idea what is going on," he then places the gold device over the buckle.

-Triple chime- -Taka Tora Batta- -Tatoba Tatoba Tatoba-

Three sets of symbols began to rotate around Sokka, around his legs upper body and his head, before they each matched one of the three symbols and fused into one symbol before attaching to Sokka, to create black armour, with green legs, yellow arms with three folded claws on each arm and a red helmet of bird theme and green eyes. The symbol on his chest was the same three colour top to bottom, but with a hawk on top, a tiger in the middle and grass hopper on the bottom.

Sokka looked at his hands and says, "What the hell is this?"

The flying hand then spoke, " _This is OOO, now defeat the yummy."_

At this the Mantis attacked OOO, before he could get his bearings. OOO then goes for a swing punch, as his arm glowed before the claws extended and he slashed the chest of the Mantis. OOO looked at his clawed hands and says, "Wow, this is kinda cool." Before slashing at the Mantis before it blocked the slashes and double slashes OOO's chest.

OOO went flying back before his chest began to flash, the hand then throws a light green core medal and shouts, " _Switch the chest core,"_ OOO nods and proceeds to switch the tora core with a core that has a pranmantis symbol.

-Taka Kamakiri Bata-

The same transformation occurred but instead of a yellow chest piece with claws, the chest changed to a light green colour with a mantis symbol and on the arms were sheafs for two blades that connected to OOO's hands.

OOO jumped towards the Mantis and repeatedly kicked its face before repeatedly slashing the Mantis monster until it could barely move. The hand then Shouts, as if distracted, _"used the key to charge a final attack,"_ OOO did as the hand said and used the golden circle on his hip to scan the medals again.

-SCANNING CHARGE- three rings appear between OOO and the Mantis monster, the first was red, while the second and third were two shades of green. OOO jumped forward through the three rings and once through all three the mantis blades on OOO managed to destroy the yummy, causing it to explode into silver medal.

The hand from his position near the injured Hidori shouts, " _Collect the medals while I solve a mobility issue."_

OOO then collected the medals before he stopped when he then asks, "Mobility issue?"

OOO looks to the hand where he sees the hand fuse with the Fire Nation teen. The teen appeared to awaken revealing his gold and grey heterochromic eyes, that then changed to the same colour of red. The teen then spoke, "Much better," before his hair on his head then changes to orange weave that covered the right side of his face, "Now it will be easier to move, until i get my body back." He looks at OOO before reaching him, and turning the buckle on the belt back and removing the medals.

OOO returned to being Sokka while the possessed teen stretches before pointing the red hand to the ground where the medals were located before the medals began to slowly levitate towards the hand before the sound of gulping was heard as the medals reached the hand. The teen breathed deeply, clearly exhausted. Sokka then shouts, "Who are you?" while pointing his finger at the teen threatening.

The possessed teen used the red hand the grab Sokka's chin and says, "It's the one who gave you the power to help me. I am Anhk," he then pushed Sokka back and finishes, "Come, we need to collect some items and I need to check something."

Anhk then proceeded to walk in the direction of the metal tree house, Sokka followed him out of the courtyard as Zuko's group arrived in the courtyard and saw nothing. Iroh had run straight to where Hidori was and found nothing. Iroh bent down and searches the ground and finds a silver medal, and some blue clothe fibres.

Zuko looked at the fibres in Iroh's hand and shouts orders to his soldier, "The Avatar is here, Find him!"

 **With the Avatar.**

Aang and Kitara return to Appa to find him resting but on alert, as if sensing a disturbance in the force, or it was Aangs concern at not seeing Sokka with the bison. Aang went up to Appa and asks, "Whats wrong buddy," where Appa begins to moan in fear.

They then hear Zuko in the distance and Kitara says, "We will have to find Sokka from the air. Can Appa fly?"

Appa appears make itself slightly smaller and groans in fake pain. Aang rubs Appa's head and says, "I haven't seen him like this since, before I got my arrows when he was but a calf," he looks to Kitara and says with concern, "Stay hidden, I will find Sokka while you keep Appa calm. I don't want Appa to panic."

"Stay hidden," Kitara says before Aang nods and jumps to the hole in the roof with his staff and silently travels across roofs. Kitara goes to Appa and says, "Don't worry Appa, everything will be okay."

 **With the four beings-opposite side of the island from the Fire Nation ship.**

The four beings appeared from tendrils of the silver medals that landed and reformed into the four beings, facing a large structure. " _Well, it appears the transports survived,"_ the being known as Kazari spoke.

Uva flinches and says, _"My Yummy was destroyed,"_ before launching green lightning at a set of large doors.

" _Ankh must have destroyed it, and has our medals,"_ Kazari spoke.

Mezool looked in the distance and says, " _The only beings that could have released us, would have to be tied to spirits."_ The grey being scratched its head in confusion as Mezool noticed and continued, " _Us Greeed, or that Wan boy from when we were sealed, Gamel."_

" _Oh,"_ Gamel spoke before it appeared to panic and asks, _"Would big brother have been the one to release us?"_

Mezool flinched before saying, " _Maki was a monster, if he was released we would still be in that pillar._ " Calming Gamel before he ran. Mezool silently thought, ' _It had to be Ankh, and the first thing he would do is check Maki's seal.'_

 **With Ankh and Sokka.**

Ankh lead a confused Sokka behind the 'tree' to reveal a hidden staircase to the house. Ignoring Sokka's constant questions, they reach what appeared to be an ancient lab, with destroyed glass on the ground from a large tank that was empty except for some medals left in the bottom with a complete lack of glass inside the container.

Ankh reached in a took what medals he found, when he tried to absorb them he found he could only absorb half. He looks at the demonic hand and grits 'his' teeth and says, "Great I have a limit now," he then looks at the destroyed equipment and other materials, then begins his search.

"What are you looking for?" Sokka questioned before shouting, "What am I saying? Who or what are you, and what the hell is going on."

Ankh sighs as he pulled out an old silver back pack that appeared to be made of metal, before he speaks, "A long time ago," he points to his chest, "were created by a man seeking vengeance on the village of his birth. He succeeded by taking the power of powerful spirits and infusing their power into crystals he found in sky rocks. He created a set of ten core medals then he took one of the medals from the set," he then gets in Sokka's face and finishes, "Creating life."

Sokka was shocked as he asked his next question, "Were you the one created?"

Ankh scoffs and replies, "No," before returning to his search, "I was the third created, where I helped the man become a king among the people who valued strength more than intelligence. They were conquered due to the rules of the Lion Turtles, and could not defend themselves. I would call them stupid, but for them it was a choice, a safe place to live or the dangerous unknown world, that would leave nothing left," he then turns 'his' head to Sokka, "You lot have an overpowered sense of self preservation."

"Look I have no idea what Lion Turtles are or what with this strange place," Sokka replied, "What is going on?!"

Ankh shakes his head before finding a silver belt, and stashing it in his 'new' pack, he then continues his story, "Well after the man became a king his desire grow to the point where he wanted more. He eventually had the first three Greeed find more of the crystals and we started our quest to find spirits to take their power from and to increase our numbers to seven." Anhk then finds a treasure chest he was looking for, "As it went after finding our final sprit all of the sprits suddenly vanished from the world. So the king decided to have us gain him more power. Then the day came when he was to die, instead he used some of the crystals we collected to cheat death, he continued to age but he slowly lost his sanity to the medals' power. Eventually one of his sons began to question whether the Greeeds' power could be used to improve their way of living. Eventually that son created your belt when the man's insanity resulted in," he gestures around him and the city outside, "The king joined forces with one of the Greeed, the second," the mirth in his voice at 'second' could melt rocks, which it did at a rock on the ground bursting into flames, "The son sealed the second and defeated the king after meeting with a stranger from another land who could control, flames, the earth, water and the winds. They made a deal with another Greeed to seal all but this Greeed a deal that was broken suddenly during the 'Final' battle."

Ankh then opened the chest to reveal a hundred strange cylinders with different colours and different shades with keylike attachment on the top. Inside was also some tiny box shaped devices with circle shapes on the side. Sokka then says, "That sounds like the Avatar."

Ankh looks at Sokka and says, "Whatever. The one Greeed was betrayed, by the son, who went power mad," Ankh then places a stange crossbow shaped device in his pack and closes the chest and carries the items out of the house while followed by Sokka. Ankh then continues to speak, "We should be able to find transportation off the island on the left side."

At this Sokka shouts, "Look I understand you want freedom or revenge, but I can't just abandon my sister with her current crush."

Ankh stops and asks, "You have a sister?" Sokka nods before Ankh speaks again, "There is one thing I need to check before we leave the island, after we can get your sister."

The two the proceeds to head for another court yard at located at the rear of the island, with a pedestal with an open cavity where a large circular disk should be located. Ankh sees this and growls before kicking it over. Sokka was going to ask why but Ankh simply shouts, "We need to get your sister and leave. Someone has taken the Second Greeed."

Sokka then looks at the pedestal and says, "wait," he then checks the level of growth on the pedestal and finishes with, "Whoever took what you were looking for, must of happened years ago," he touches below the pedestal, "there is dirt under the pedestalbut no tracks of signs of people being here recently. I think whoever took it was years ago."

Ankh grit his teeth and says, "And most likely the ones who took the Core Medals at the base of the Seal Pillar."

It was at this point that Aang arrived after sneaking across rooftops to avoid the Fire Nation. Aang saw Ankh and got between Ankh and Sokka in a defensive stance. Aang then asks over his shoulder, "Are you okay Sokka?"

Sokka looks at him annoyed and says, "Aang, I was attacked by a green bug monster and was saved by a flying red hand that later possessed the fire nation teen we saw drawing. Apparently he is a spirit."

At this Aang then asks, "Wait if you are a spirit why are you controlling that boy?"

Ankh snorts and says, "What does it matter?"

Aang became angry when he shouts, "You shouldn't take it without permission!"

Ankh raises his hand and says, "Without me he will die," shocking Aang, "Now, what I need you to do is," he gets in Aang's face and says, "To shut up Wan," he gestures to Sokka, "while we find the last item I need before getting some transport."

Ankh then walks away, while Aang suddenly feels guilty before Sokka pats his shoulder and says, "Come on, I have a feeling we won't be leaving the island until he is done." At this the two begin to follow Anhk, while a short time later the fire soldiers reach that court yard.

 **With Zuko and Iroh**

Zuko had returned to his ship with Iroh in tow, due to Iroh beginning to panic. Once Zuko had Iroh sitting down he brewed Iroh a pot of calming tea, as Iroh just stared at the cane. Iroh had planned to get leave and find his son, before Zuko stopped him.

Zuko arrived with his uncle's tea and served him a cup of tea. Iroh took one sip and spat it out and shouts, "Have you never served tea before!?"

Zuko figits and admits, "No," before taking a sip of his own tea and spat it out too. He literally burnt water.

Iroh then has a hard laugh and says, "Well, that is something I can teach you," he the looks towards where the pillar used to be and comments, "The Avatar was with a water bender and another boy from the South pole right? And Air Nomads believe in protecting life."

Zuko looked at his uncle strangely and says, "Uncle the Avatar is our enemy."

Iroh then stands and says, "Then let's find Hidori," he becomes serious.

Not noticing Uva appearing on the top of Zuko's ship and looks to a random ship hand facing away from him. Uva dropped down silently and proceeded to insert a cell medal into the back of the man's head, before a grey creature crawled out of his chest causing him to scream before he passed out. The grey creature then looks to the tea that Zuko made and it proceeded to drink the fluid before it rushed to a couple barrels near the boat and ate the contents. The creature then turned into a fat beetle as Uva descended next to it and says, " _Find Ankh and get my Core medals."_

At this the beetle roars gaining the attention of Zuko and Iroh, who see it charging away from them through the island. Where the two fire benders begin the chase.

Uva 'smiles' before jumping back to the others.

 **With Anhk, Sokka and Aang.**

Ankh led the two humans to another court yard but with a pedestal, but this time it only has three inscriptions, of a snake, a turtle and a crocodile, each with a medal depicting the inscription. Ankh handed the chest to Sokka, who expected it to weigh more than himself, but instead found the chest lighter than Aang. Ankh stood in front of the pedestal before closing 'his' eyes for a moment of silence, before opening then and destroying the pedestal. All that remained was the three Core Medals that Ankh retrieved and placed in the satchel on 'his' hip.

Aang was confused when he asks, "Wasn't that a grave marker?"

Ankh stopped walking away before he answered, "It was for the first," he then continued to walk away.

Aang was confused before Sokka spoke, "Apparently this city was ruled by a tyrant who created Ankh and other Greeeds, that can create monsters that they used to conquer this city and other spirits."

Before Aang could question Sokka a crash was heard behind them. The three turn to find a large humanoid Beetle staring at them. The beetle then roars in rage and charges at Ankh, before Ankh jumps over the Beetle and kicks it from above. Ankh avoided the creature before reaching Sokka and hands him the OOO buckle and three medals, hawk, gorilla and octopus. "Sokka, Henshin."

Sokka hands the chest to Aang and attaches the belt, and inserts the Core Medals, and then uses the gold circle on his belt to change while saying, "Henshin," still confused with that word.

-Taka Gorilla Tako- Sokka then transformed into OOO with a silver chest piece with large fist and blue legs with suction cups. Aang stares at OOO with stars in his eyes due to excitement. Ankh just watched in boredom as the Beetle charged OOO.

The beetle punches OOO, when OOO's legs glowed when OOO was punched to the ground, before he was launched forward on the spot and doubled punched the Beetle back into a building, as Zuko and Iroh entered the courtyard.

Zuko spots the Avatar, and jumps into the air launched himself to Aang with Fire Bending and tries to punch the Avatar with a flaming fist only for Ankh to use his hand to stop the fire.

Zuko looks to Ankh and asks, "What are you doing Hidori?"

Ankh just stares at Zuko and says, "I am Ankh, and I am not some flaming bird," he then throws Zuko over OOO and the Beetle as they continue their fight.

Iroh stares at Ankh, seeing his son's body walking without the cane and appearing to be in perfect health. Iroh then asks a simply question, "What are you doing to my son Spirit?"

Ankh looks to the fat old man and says, "I needed a body, and this body was taking their last breaths."

Iroh eyes widened in shock before he closes his eyes and asks, "Then please help my son, I already lost one son, I can't lose another."

Ankh looks at the medals he just retrieved before placing them in the satchel and says, "I intend to live, your son is just in for the ride," before catching Zuko trying to attack him. Ankh glares at Zuko and says, "I might as well get a feel for this body." Ankh then throws Zuko's body to the side and jumps after him.

OOO continued to get punched and punched back each other until OOO sucker punched the beetle into the air. As the Beetle monster came down, OOO scanned the medals.

-SCANING CHARGE- three rings appeared around each of OOO's fists and once the Beetle reached the point in front of OOO, where he double punched with the fist rocketing away from OOO while OOO wobbled back and forth as the fists returned to him.

Aang was pretty much drooling as he watched from behind the chest. As Iroh's focus was on OOO's belt. OOO turned to Aang and tried to walk, only to realise that he was stuck in place. Aang notices his strife as OOO tried to keep his balance, even going as far as to swing forward and slam into the ground. Aang though responce to this was to laugh as hard as he could, as he dropped the chest on his foot.

With Ankh and Zuko, the two engaged in a deadly conflict of fire and fists. Zuko swinging launching fire at Ankh as he avoided the strikes against him, as if flying with his movements before striking with hit and run tactics. Until Zuko launched a humongous fire ball at Ankh. Ankh suddenly twitched before he raised 'his' left hand that caught the fire before it was absorbed, into the palm. Zuko was confused as Ankh just looked at the hand and feels like he had absorbed a few more medals. Ankh then smirked before launching his own flames at Zuko only for it to hit the ground near Zuko's feet launching him back.

Ankh then looks at his hand confused it had moved on its own when the fire changed course. Ankh looked to his own hand and says, "Something is off," before he turned around and returned to OOO and Aang to see Iroh watching the two as Aang tried to pull OOO off the ground. Ankh sighed before reaching for OOO's buckle and says, "To return to normal, turn the buckle and remove the medals," He takes the medals but leaves the belt with Sokka.

Iroh then looks to where his nephew went and says, "Well I better help my Nephew, he will probably be upset when he sees the Avatar already gone."

Ankh snorted, before his eyes widen not knowing why he did that. Ankh then took the Chest and shouts, "Come on Sokka, Wan, I need to get to my house," of course that was interrupted by the sudden sound of collapsing rocks followed by the red glow of what appeared to be a boat with wing arise and float past the group. Ankh drops the chest and shouts in anger, "You little Thieves!" ( **Gokaigalleon, only smaller and does not turn into a giant robot.** )

The four look up and see three Greeeds looking at Ankh as they flew away from the island. Sokka then works up the nerve to ask, "What was that?"

Ankh grits his teeth and says, "That was my house for when I left this place with no intention of looking back."

Sokka the shouts his next question, "HOW ADVANCED WERE YOU PEOPLE?!"

"This entire island was a mountain," Ankh said simply before adding, "it was built in a day."

Aang was in shock, "You must have had a thousand benders just dig."

Ankh just shook his head and says, "Whatever, but now I need transportation."

Aang then says, "We can take you on Appa," with the biggest smile.

Sokka just shakes his head when he asks, "Is this because he showed you something cool or because of your training as an Air bender?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head and says, "Both and because I have questions," Ankh follows the two.

 **A few minutes later**

Zuko awakens after being launched back by the explosion, when his uncle awakens him. Iroh explains what happened, "Hidori was possessed by a spirit, and has gone with the Avatar."

Zuko glares at Iroh and says, "I thought Hidori was not a fire bender."

Iroh hummed before he says, "Who knows what the spirits are truly capable of. This spirit may be of fire or a sky spirit with how it acted it saw a flying boat in the sky, being stolen."

Zuko goes to stand and asks, "Where is the Avatar?" Iroh remains silent.

 **On 'Ankh's' air ship**

Uva controlled the craft by turning a large steering wheel until they began to head North, while Mezool looked after Gamel. Kazari then came into the cabin they resided and says, " _To think Anhk decided to build this without our knowledge."_

" _Ankh was always the trickster,"_ Mezool spoke as she continued to rub Gamel's head, " _He never like following father's orders or the yummy he created."_

Kazari laughed and says, " _And yet he was the one who could find the perfect host for our Yummys and he would be the one to,_ " the ship then shook, _"I have a feeling he knows what is wrong with this thing."_

Kazari and Mezool went below deck to find the engine. What they find is two large empty tanks that were empty connected to a large funnel that feeds medals into the engine. Mezool giggles and says, " _So Ankh used that system to power this boat, Clever."_

Kazari growls and says, " _That bastard,"_ before he went to the top of a tank and dropped a thousand medals into a tank that began to feed the engine power. Kazari then says, " _First he takes our Core Medals now we have to spend them on something trivial,"_ as he began to wobble before seating himself.

" _Perhaps he had planned to leave with enough medals to leave, before we staged our little bid for power,"_ Mezool spoke truth as she left Kazari to his own devices and muttering, " _Like I had planned to do,"_ not realising that Kazari heard her.

 **With the Avatar Group**

Aang and Sokka led Ankh to the warehouse without crossing paths with the Fire Nation Soldiers. Once they reach the warehouse they find Appa calmed and Kitara confused at the bison's state of mind.

"Kitara I found Sokka, and we met a spirit," Aang speaks before Kitara turned around.

Kitara spots Ankh who was just annoyed, "Why is a member of the Fire Nation with you?" she says as she bends the water from her pouch.

Aang came to Ankh's defence, "Kitara its okay, Ankh is just using the Fire Nation teen's body as we travel. Plus he has these medals that use a belt that Sokka has to transform into an armoured warrior and fought this strange Monster that attacked us."

Kitara just glared at Ankh as she says, "The Fire Nation took our mother," gaining Ankh's interest.

Ankh placed the chest on the ground before raising his Greeed arm to his temple. His eyes widen as images started flooding through his mind, almost too many to understand before Ankh says, "The Twelfth Southern Raiding fleet, the current fire lord ordered them to defend a colony in the fire nation," Ankh shook his head and says, "The only information this body has on this subject is three years old apparently."

Kitara just shook his head and shouts, "Why would you know something like that."

Ankh raised an eyebrow and says, "I read his mind and he knows that because," Ankh then could not find the right words as a large headache occurred, "He was a scholar and was training himself for a task that he could achieve his dreams," Ankh shook his head, "I think that this boys memories had been damaged."

Sokka looked at Ankh and asks, "How did you do that?"

Ankh sat on the chest and says, "Among the Greeed, I was the one who found those with great and useful desires." Ankh took a deep breath, which confused him slightly, before he stood and lifted the chest and says, "We should leave the island before we get we travel to far off your original path."

"What?" Aang asked.

"The island moves, never in the same place for long," Ankh says before he jumps up into the air, like an Air Bender and takes a seat on Appa before he shouts from his seat, "We need to leave, unless you want to get caught by that fire brat."

As if spured on by the comment the three teens just get on Appa. Aang says, "Yip Yip," and the group set off through the large hole in the roof and away from the island and once through the clouds surrounding the island, before they dodged a mountain and were in sight of the Southern Air Temple. Aang just says, "Wait, we were next to the Southern Air Temple this whole time."

Ankh laughs and says, "Who knows maybe you were heading here already and found the island by mistake," then he continues to laugh, before Sokka joined in, while Kitara just stared at two in annoyance.

End of Chapter One

( **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. I felt that this crossover Needed to be made, as the two parts appear to mix well.**

 **Any way onto the first of probably small number of instalments of the Medal Corner where the Medal's used in the chapter will be mention of what they are and what they do:**

Taka-Hawk-grants the user the ability of enhanced sight, to see great distances, in the dark and in some cases through objects.

Tora-Tiger-extending claws and the fighting style of a tiger.

Bata-Grasshopper-enhanced kicking power and powerful jumps.

Gorilla-Gorilla-Fists of steel and great strength.

Tako-Octopus-Ability to walk on walls and stick in place.

 **When I use Sokka's first combo I will explain what they do, if he uses that power for a fight and not a cliff hanger.**

 **That is all for now, so please review and comment, and BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar, OOO and the Bird Chapter two**

 **(Time for the second instalment of Sokka's Journey to be the new multiform king, OOO.**

 **I own nothing –sigh-)**

::Chapter Two Start::

 **Southern Air temple-Aang's old home-an hour after the events of last chapter.**

It had taken the Gaang plus one, twenty minutes to reach the main court yard of the temple, where before Aang could run off to give the group the grand tour, Ankh had shouted, "We rest first, Sokka fought two Yummies he needs to recover." Kitara had asked what he was talking about only for Ankh to reply with, "Hope fully you will never know."

Ankh had then spent the next hour leaning back on Appa's back appearing to nap, while Sokka rested in his sleeping bag and Kitara had searched their packs for food and found none while Aang had spent the whole hour fidgeting in excitement.

Once the hour had past Aang spoke, "Come on, I want to show you all, the place I grow up."

Sokka's stomach rumbled before he spoke, "I need food first," as he stared towards the ancient burnt trees.

Aang smiled and says, "There should be food at the temple," and led Kitara and Sokka towards the temple path, when he realises that Ankh is still on Appa, "Are you coming Ankh?"

"If you have seen one destroyed village, you have seen them all," Ankh replied, confusing Aang and before he could ask what he meant, Kitara dragged him away.

Sokka stayed behind and asked quickly, "What happened to you?"

Ankh opened his eyes and says, "The last Yummy I ever made, destroyed and entire village so that one man could live longer," Ankh said no more as he yawned and went to sleep. Sokka then ran off to catch up to Aang and his sister.

 **Ankh's Dream**

After he closed his eyes Ankh began to do what had been impossible for him in the past, he began to dream.

He sees a hallway filled with paintings and fire nation soldiers and servants walking along their faces blurs. He walks forward until he hears the sound of crying, the crying of a young girl.

'Ankh' walks to a set of doors and opened them to the sight a girl no older than four trembling and quickly rubbing the tears from her face before turning to the now opened door. Ankh looked at her hand before the doors closed softly behind them and an eight year old Hidori walked through him with his cane.

"What happened to your hand?" Hidori questioned in concern, as if talking to a loved one.

"Nothing, my trainers made a mistake," the girl spoke before Hidori patted her head and says, "Azula, everyone one makes mistakes, its how we learn and improve ourselves."

Azula snorted and says, "I am a princess of the Fire Nation, I do not make mistakes."

Hidori can be seen sighing before he speaks again, "Zuko is the prince and he makes mistakes."

Azula smiled and says, "That is because he is dumb."

Hidori then pulled her into a head lock and says, "I am a boy, who has been tutoring you for the academy, am I a dumb boy."

Azula did everything to pull herself out of the head lock, but was over powered by Hidori. Azula then questioned him, "Was uncle Iroh like this to you?"

Hidori smiled and says, "No, he is more the type to talk down the issue," he then lets Azula go and says, "Come I want to show you something." Azula nodded and she used her uninjured hand to hold his hand that was not being used to use a cane. Ankh was pulled along by an invisible force, as he watched the smiles on Hidori and Azulas' faces, reminding him of his older 'brother.'

Ankh starts to wonder what has caused this delusion, when they reach the garden Ankh sees that it is night time. Hidori then whistles a tune and says, "You know Fire Eagles are red?" Azula nods in agreement before Hidori adds "Well have you ever heard of a blue Fire Eagle?" Azula shakes her head in the negative. That was when said type of Blue Fire Eagle arrived and landed on Azula's shoulder. "Azula meet Blue," the bird cawed. ( **It is an American Eagle but instead of brown and white, they are red and black, in Blue's case blue and black.** )

Ankh looked at the bird as it opened its wings to reveal a shades of blue in the shape of upside down fire.

Azula then asked, "Why is he blue?" the bird then pecked her head.

"Blue is a girl," Hidori laughed at Azula glaring at the bird, "Azula, I want you to promise me," Azula looked at him confused as he says, "Promise me, when you become a great Fire Bender, not to fight in anger, and take unnecessary risks with lives."

"But I am a princess?" Azula argued before Hidori bopped her head.

Hidori sighs and says, "Because you are the princess, you need to show restraint and honour. If you use your bending as a way to get whatever you want it will result in not only your downfall but the nations."

"Really?" Azula questioned.

Hidori sat on the ground and crosses his legs with some effort and asks, "What is Fire?"

Azula sat in front of him, crossing her legs as well and answers, "Power."

Hidori bops her head with his cane and says, "Fire can cause both destruction and rebirth," as she clutched her head, she looked at him in confusion, "Fire can destroy a forest, but in time the forest will returned stronger than before," Azula appeared to realise what he meant. Hidori then speaks, "Create a small fire between your hands, only make it small and focus on the fire."Ankh watched as the bird moved to Hidori's shoulder and watched the two. Hidori then asks, "How do you feel?"

Azula's face scrunched up and she says, "I feel warm and tight," the flame flickered.

Hidori smiles and says, "Relax, if you become to tense you could hurt yourself or even those close to you."

Azula opened her eyes and says, "The only one close to me is you."

Hidori smiles and says, "Only because your father is a jerk, he doesn't even realise what he needs to even be eligible to become the Fire Lord."

"Like What?" Azula questioned.

"There is laws and rules to be the Fire lord," Hidori spoke, "You need to either join the military or prove that you can lead the nation in a time of crisis, but above all you need to show that you hold those attributes to the Fire lord before you."

"So I just need to prove my amazingness to Gramps," Azula smiled before being bopped again.

Hidori spoke, "Azula, you are four years old," confusing Azula, "You may be a fire bender, but you will need experience both in bending, and leading those around you."

"How do I get experience?" Azula questioned with the innocence of a child.

Hidori smiled, "Time and patience."

-CAW!- Anhk hears the sound of a large bird behind him, he turned to see a blue phoenix that attacked him.

 **Southern Air temple-Appa's saddle-an hour later.**

Ankh awoke with a start as he felt a pinch on his cheek he sat up and looked at his discomfort to see the same Blue Fire Eagle from his dream. It jumped up to his shoulder and began to 'sing' a comforting song. Ankh then hears Appa snoring and then decides to find the others.

 **Zuko's Warship-A thousand kilometres away from the Southern Air Temple.**

Zuko's Warship had finally left the fog surrounding the island, and to the surprise of the whole crew that were not injured, found themselves off the shores to the very island they were heading to begin with. The boat reached the docks without hassle, and once the entire boat was hooked up next to the regular/larger sized ships.

Zuko and Iroh walked off of their ship, from the front gang plank. They walked towards the market of the island while ten of Zuko's crew had decided to quit due to the two monster attacks. If they had looked to the sky they would see the flying red ship fly into a cloud, followed by a green speck falling to the ground further inland.

Iroh spoke, "The ship needs to be repaired before we can continue our journey," in his hand was Hidori's cane being used as a cane.

Zuko stomped forward and says, "I don't want anyone talking about our targets."

Iroh snorted and says, "We were attacked by two strange creatures and the-"

Zuko interrupted him, "Don't say his name, we don't want anyone to know what happened."

"General Iroh," a fire nation captain spoke as he reached the pair, "I am Captain Zhoa, the Captain of this island port," Zhoa looked to Zuko's boat and says "What happened to your ship?"

Zuko got in front of his uncle and says, "We crashed into an Ice berg."

"Yes," Iroh began to speak, "and I just hope my son is okay."

"Didn't your son die at the battle of Ba-sing-sa?" Zhoa questioned.

Iroh glared at the captain and says, "I lost my oldest during that siege, not my youngest."

Zhoa then replied with, "Well I am sure he is an amazing Fire Bender."

Zuko then spoke, "Hidori is not a fire Bender. Please excuse us, we need to find an engineering team to fix my boat," he and Zuko tried to leave.

Zhoa then stepped in front of them and says, "Please join me for some tea and you can regal me with how your search of the Avatar has progressed."

Zuko and Iroh looked to him in suspicion before Iroh smiled in a disarming manor and says, "We would be happy to, after we find someone to fix our boat."

"I would be happy to organise for my engineers to repair your ship," Zhoa replied before adding, "I recently received jasmine tea."

Iroh smiled and says, "We would be happy to join you for tea," having an idea of what he wanted.

 **Southern Air temple-Air ball grounds. (Ankh's point of view)**

Ankh and Blue on his shoulder walked through the graveyard in his eyes, until he finds Wan, Sokka and the annoying girl. What He found when he saw them was Sokka getting his butt kicked with a straw ball that would spin due to Wan's air bending, where Sokka was launched off the high poles.

"Oi!" Ankh spoke, "What the hell are you doing? If Sokka is injured I am using you to fight Yummies!"

Wan froze at that while Kitara glared at him, while Sokka found a helmet, that he showed Kitara before Kitara buried Sokka and the red helmet under a pile of snow. Ankh stared at the girl and shakes his head as she managed to trick Wan.

Wan then remembered the past and started walking to the main Hall. "Aang? Where are you going?"

Wan smiled and says, "There is someone I am ready to meet."

The group went into the main hall before heading towards the back of the room to reveal a large circular art work made of pipes fashioned into swirls. Wan spoke about meeting someone who could help him, but Sokka took it as aged meats and tried to bite his way in, until Wan stopped him and proceeded to open the doors with gusts of air from his hands. The gift of the elements, another ability that he pitied humans for, they only had access to the element of their village's 'home,' while he had the both fire and flight in his prime. Bending as the humans' call it was really just them imitating nature for their greed in his eyes.

Once Wan had opened the door the four plus one bird, that Sokka had decided to ask about finally and Ankh simply says, "I like it," as they enter the vault. What they find inside was a swirl of statues that appeared to be dressed in a pattern similar to what he has seen of the humans of this era, but to him they are all the same, "You really have an over the top ego, Wan."

Wan looked at Ankh in confusion before he asks, "Why do you call me Wan? My name is Aang."

"Whatever Wan, whatever," Ankh replied not caring about names, while Blue cawed in annoyance.

The girl then looked at the blue birds back and saw a messenger pack on it. She removed the letter after appeasing the bird with a seaweed roll she still had from her Gran-gran as Sokka shouts about it. The girl then reads aloud, "Dear Hidori, I have been well, Father has instructed me to increase my pace in my fire bending teachings from Lee and Loo, but truly they their lessons are truly coring compared to your lessons and knowledge. I question why I should learn from non-benders that are not you, but father was insistent that I learn from them. Father has shown no desire for Zuko to return home and everything else is the same as always, I have considered that I should have joint you on your journey and see the world but I have yet to find a way to see it. From your home, Azula."

Ankh had seem to not pay attention before he focused on the girl and takes the letter and reads it himself.

Wan then spoke, "So your Body's name is Hidori but who is Azula?"

Ankh speaks, "How should I know, all I know is this body will be dead if I separate from him," before he looked at a random statue.

Sokka had apparently seen a shadow behind them, and pulls Ankh behind the statues as the shadow became longer. Sokka then made a complex plan before the three humans jumped out from behind the statues and Wan shouts, "LEMUR!" before Sokka shouted, "Dinner!" what followed next was the two chasing the small white bat lemur out of the temple.

The girl looks to Ankh as he sat on the ground while Blue pecked at Hidori's satchel. The girl then says, "What are you going to do about the letter?"

Ankh remained silent before he looks at the girl and says, "You should probably go to Wan," that was all he said before the statues began to glow as Ankh scanned Hidori's mind to find out about the girl 'Azula.'

What he found was memories of concern, sadness, regrets and love of a sibling, but one memory stands out, Hidori apparently had asked the girl Azula, to join him, her brother and uncle to see the world. Where she was going to join them but had changed her choice suddenly. Ankh removed his hand from Hidori's fore head while Blue looked him in the eyes. He opened the Satchel on his waist as the ground began to shake, and removes the pad with the different images Hidori had drawn over the last three years, he picked one with waterfalls and groups of different birds and wrote a short message. 'Do what you want to do.' Before rolling up the parchment and placing it in the bird's messenger pack. Once the pack was closed the bird flew out the temple. Ankh waited for the mountain to stop moving before heading to meet with Sokka, Wan and the girl.

What he found was a crater with bone dust flowing into the wind. Wan then asked a simply question, "You have never been here before, but you knew that people had died as soon as we arrived. How?"

Ankh looked him in the eyes and says, "Before us Greeed were sealed, I created a yummy that straight up destroyed a whole civilisation before it could grow, all because of one human's desire to live." Ankh then walked back to Appa, leaving the three teens to talk about what he had said.

Once he reached Appa he jumped up to his saddle and began to nap in his spot at the rear of the saddle. Where he went to sleep and view more memories of his host's past.

 **Fire Nation Port under the command of Captain Zhoa-Edge of the market**

Uva travelled towards the largest collection of 'desire' he could feel. It was times like these that he had Ankh's ability to see desire. Uva needed to get within thirty feet to find those with the necessary amount of desire, but even then he needed physical contact to learn what they desire. The process is a hassle as he needed to be unnoticed and from his experience humans were dumb when noticing oddities, due to all the spirits flying around.

Unfortunately for Uva, the spirits have been gone for centuries, a young child spotted him and got their mother to look in his general direction. Once the woman screamed, the entire market was evacuated, before fire Nation Soldiers arrived and blasted Uva with fire. Uva tanks the fire and continues to move forward.

 **Zhoa's mansion (After being taken from the forming tenants)**

Zhoa had spent the best part of the day distracting Zuko and Iroh, by listening to their stories and even speaking of what new has happened in the Fire Nation that he was allowed to speak of, mainly comments about Sozin's comet and Ba-Sing-Se being conquered by then. Unfortunately for Zuko, Zhoa only spoke to Iroh who happily drank the offered tea, and only listened to every third or fourth word, which was enough for Iroh to make his next comment.

"Well my father had felt that to truly conquer we should not expect to use a magical rock to achieve a victory in the eyes of the Fire Nation," Iroh's word were filled with wisdom and subtle insult.

Zhoa smiled and says, "Well once Ba-Sing-Se is taken we will have control of the entire Earth kingdom and its people."

"You will control a single city, on the largest continent of the world," Iroh countered, "Filled with people who can literally reshape the Earth. Even if the Fire Nation can get in the first wall again, they will have to pass another three walls to reach the palace."

Zhoa smirked and says, "Not unless the Fire Nation has developed the tool they need to achieve the task."

"You mean that over the top corkscrew, they have been building since my failure, seven years ago," Iroh spoke with an annoyed tone, "I had my forces guarding the first wall with a two mile open fertile terrain, officially cutting Ba-Sing-Se from the rest of the kingdom. All that stupid drill will do, will be to waste time and resources on a small chance of success," he placed his tea cup on the table.

Zhoa then decided to be superior, "Just because you failed, does not mean that the Fire Lord's plan will."

Iroh stands and says with a smile, "I have seen what the army of Ba-Sing-Se are able to achieve with their bending, when they work together," Iroh turns to the fuming Zuko and says, "It is getting late, Zuko and myself should return to Zuko's ship, We will need to purchase supplies before we head out to find my son."

Zuko stands and silently thanks his uncle for the quick getaway, only to be stopped by Zhoa's men. Zuko glared at the captain and demands, "Why aree your men stopping us?"

Zhoa smirks at Zuko as one of his men arrives and informs him, "Sir, we interrogated his crew, apparently a few of them have quit. They said the damage was caused by an Air bender. They also talked about strange creatures that attacked them on an abandoned island," the man seemed winded.

Zhoa laughed and says, "Please the Avatar I can believe but monsters, that is just ridiculous."

Iroh then replied with, "Belief is what you see, and I saw a spirit possess my son before he could die from the injures these 'imaginary' monsters gave him." The word Imaginary was so sarcastic that you could smack Zhoa with it.

The soldier who informed Zhoa could be seen sweating as he says, "Ah sir, one of the creatures that Zuko's former crew members spoke of, is currently attack the island with lightning and our fire bending appears to be unable to injure it."

Zhoa then gave orders, "I want to speak with these two, keep them here until I get back."

Zhoa then left the manor as Iroh and Zuko took their seats as the gurads started to look nervous. Iroh spoke to them, "You have no need to panic, it has been good to see you all again since Ba-Sing-Se, perhaps you can all tell me what you have been up to while one of you gets that engineering crew that Zhoa never supplied to fix our ship," Iroh then turned to his 'Nephew' and says, "And could someone get my Nephew some candles so that he can work on some breathing exercises so that he does not burn this lovely home down." The guards did just that.

 **With Zhoa**

Zhoa had leisurely walked to the market where he see Uva just sitting on a rock in a thinking pose after giving up on fighting back against the weak humans. Zhoa looks at Uva and then shouted, "Hold your fire!" the benders held their fire but stayed ready. Zhoa then spoke, "I am surprised that there are any spirits still in the world."

Uva snorted and says, "I am no spirit," he jumps off the rock and says, "You humans, have changed, from freezing in fear to straight up telling everyone. I guess I need to find a new way."

Zhoa then offered his hand to Uva and says, "I am Zhoa of the Fire Nation, I hope you can enlighten us with your name."

Uva glared at the hand before accepting the shake and says, "I am Uva," he then raised his hand holding a silver cell medal that Zhoa recognised from a past journey, "You have a lot of desire." He then through the medal into the slot that appeared on Zhoa's forehead, before a grey creature that looked like a cycloptic mummy, before it transformed into a green butterfly and flew away. Uva sighed as he realised what he needed to do now, "Damn," he then jumped away from the benders.

Zhoa rubbed his chin before he headed to his manor. What followed to the next day was, a duel between Zhoa and Zuko which resulted in Zuko winning against Zhoa, with Zuko showing mercy. Mercy that angered Zhoa into attacking Zuko from behind, only for his fire to be literally blown out like a candle by Iroh, before Iroh gave an speech about Zhoa's weakness. Iroh and Zuko stayed the night where they managed to hire a small crew to manage Zuko's warship.

 **With Aang and his friends-Village on island of flowers-The next day.**

After the 'disappointment' of the Southern Air Temple, the group rode Appa with Aang's new pet lemur, Momo. The lemur had literally saved Sokka, when the little flyer brought him food, even though Sokka had tried to catch him to eat. Ankh just stared at the lemur when it decided to sit on his stomach and just stared at Ankh. Eventually Ankh scared the little lemur off using his Greeed hand to get the animal to jump off.

Once they reached the next island on their journey, Aang and Kitara had spent the short walk to town from the outskirts to smell the individual types of flowers they had past. Ankh filled his pack with cell medals and a couple of the red silver cylinders and a couple of the black and gold boxes. It took them an hour to reach the village the path they walked along was short and should have taken them less than five minutes. Instead Sokka had to have Momo rest on his shoulder licking himself with Ankh standing next to him.

"Wan is still an idiot," Ankh says once he sees the young air bender smell another set of flowers he had already smelled further back.

Sokka just took it in stride and says, "Yeah he is," and with that he grabbed the back of Aang's shirt and says, "We are here for supplies, so let's get them before you decide to get them before we sniff the roses."

Kitara glared at Sokka and says, "We just got here."

Ankh snorted and says, "An hour ago you dumb girl, we need food to replace the food Wan used as kindling, medical supplies."

Sokka looked at Aang and says, "Yeah, I can understand the food but why do we need medical supplies?"

"Those who play with fire are chasing you," Ankh simply spoke.

Aang then says, "But with my Airbending I can deflect their fire."

Ankh sighed and says, "I meant for Sokka, because he only gets the core medals for when I sense a Yummy," and then walks towards the village.

Sokka becomes shocked before he says, "Why can't I use the medals to train or defend myself?"

"I still don't know what you are talking about!" Kitara shouts before Ankh freezes.

Ankh pulls out the three base medals, "Sokka, Yummy!" at which a butterfly yummy flew down and tackled Aang to the ground. Ankh threw the medals to Sokka, who caught two, dropped one before picking it up and attaching his belt.

Ankh grabbed the butterfly yummy and throws it back, Kitara stood between Sokka and the Butterfly monster. Sokka activated the Power of OOO, as Kitara used her water bending to stop the Butterfly, only to freeze Sokka in place as he transformed.

-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! Tatoba Tatoba Tatoba!- Sokka transformed into OOO in his default form, but was stuck.

Sokka looked down and shouts, "Kitara! Really!" Kitara looked towards OOO to see him use the tigerclaws to smash the ice before jumping over Kitara and charging towards the butterfly. OOO managed to slash its body a couple times before it flew away. OOO tried to jump to it, but it was too quick and was beyond his range before he could get it. He then crashed landed.

Aang sporting a bruised cheek from getting tackled asks Ankh a question, "Why did it attack me?"

Ankh looked to Aang and says, "Yummies are made from desire, Clearly Uva found someone who wants you either dead or worst captured."

OOO removed the medals and transformed back into Sokka and just layed on the groud and spoke up, "How are we going to get that thing? Because unless you have, a medal that can make me fly, I have no idea what to do."

Ankh remained silent and says, "Hold on to those three medals, don't lose them while you protect Wan. I need to get some things from my chest," and with that Ankh walks back towards Appa.

Sokka looked towards Appa, before turning towards Aang and says, "Come on Aang, lets' get those supplies."

Kitara then says, "Go I need to check something," with that she ran towards Appa.

Aang scratches his head and asks, "Whats with Kitara?"

Sokka looked to Aang and says, "Let's see, with have a possessed member of the fire nation, possessed by what appears to be a bird spirit. We told her what Ankh spoke of on the island city that is on no world map. You were attacked by a monster that can fly and I transformed into a weird three part suit, where each part gives me a different ability. Even with you sleeping for about a century in an ice cube, until now she probably thought us crazier."

Aang nods at the logic before the two head into the town, where Aang asked his next question, "How are we going to get our supplies?" They continued to walk as Sokka tapped his chin with a couple Cell medals he collected from the Butterfly. If they had looked behind them they would have seen a black individual with the head of a horned wolf before a leaf falls from a nearby tree, before the 'man' vanishes.

 **With Appa.**

Ankh returns to Appa, and jumps to the back of Appa's saddle with the grace of a bird, before opening his weightless chest. He then took out a couple Black and Gold boxes with circle designs, along with a couple more silver cylinders with light blue paint. The last thing he pulls out of the chest was the strange crossbow like object. He removes the clear handle on the bottom of the device, before scooping a portion of cell medals from the chest, before flipping the container upside down into the device at the back of the gun before returning the clear container to the bottom of the device.

He jumps down after closing the chest, and finds Kitara standing in front of him. Kitara then asks what could be the most important question since finding Aang, "What did you do to my brother?"

Ankh looks at the girl and says, "When Wan woke me up, I found myself only able to reform as an hand," to illustrate he showed off his red bird design arm, "Sokka looked to be the best source of help I found and I gave him the power to help me." He then tried to walk to the village.

Only for Kitara stopping him, "He doesn't have bending and is a terrible warrior. Why give him this responsibility? Aang would have been the best choice!"

In response Ankh shouts back, "Then last Wielder of OOO was a 'bender' and I spent almost ten thousand years in darkness. Wan was there when it happened and he and Zen broke their promise to me. He is lucky I don't burn him to death, but without him I would still be in that pillar of desire," before Kitara could make a counter argument they heard explosions coming from the village.

Ankh looked to village as Kitara ran to Appa, Ankh took one of the black and gold boxes as Kitara ditched him, before he presses a hidden button on the box and throws the box forward where it opened and increased in size and gained two wheels. He the Straddled the strange device and placed a black head cover over his head before shooting forward with the sounds of combustion.

 **Village of Island of Flowers-Twenty minutes earlier.**

Aang and Sokka walked through the village, it didn't take them long to find a doctor who would sell them some medical supplies, mainly bandages and ointments for bruises. They even managed to buy an orange beanie for Aang from the doctor. All it cost them was five cell medals, of the ten Sokka got from striking that Yummy.

With the medical supplies and the hat situation sorted, Sokka went to the area of the market that sold cured meats. Aang complains, "Why are we getting just meat?"

Sokka replies with, "Well I like meat, and frankly fruits and vegetables will weigh Appa down too much if we buy enough to feed us until our next stop."

Aang looked to Sokka and nods his head before he questions, "So what was it like wearing that snappy suit?"

Sokka looked to the young old avatar and says, "Amazing and scary. I felt powerful but venerable. In control but one mistake away from losing that control. Like I could do anything but nothing."

"That is to be expected," the voice came from above them but the two never saw who spoke all they saw was a black blur race off faster then the two could follow, before the Butterfly returned to attack Aang.

Aang saw the Yummy coming and did a side flip to avoid the attempt to grab him.

-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! Tatoba! Tatoba! Tatoba!- OOO then charged forward as many of the surrounding villagers coward away from creature airborn attacks. He extended his tiger claws and got in front of Aang as the creature tried to capture him again. The butterfly was spooked by OOO after losing another twenty cell medals. Aang collected the coins before Appa rammed into the butterfly causing himself and the Yummy to collapse to the ground below, with Appa belly flopping on the ground in a daze. The Yummy stood and flew away as OOO reached him.

The butterfly managed to get beyond OOO's reach before a gold disk hit its side damaging the Yummy's wing. The source was Ankh riding a strange vehicle that he stops in front of OOO and says, "I'll knock it down, You destroy it," raising the disk launching device. The Butterfly returned and Ankh shot the Yummy's wing again as it tried to get an advantage. Once Ankh ran out of disks, the butterfly began to fly away, before it's damaged wing suddenly shredded itself causing the Yummy to fall to the ground.

OOO took the gold disk from his belt and scanned the three medals. –Scanning Charge: TAKA TORA BATTA- OOO's armour jumped into the sky before three rings matching the three core medal. OOO then shot through the rings with glowing red wings and shot down to the Yummy and destroyed the Yummy.

Ankh activated the silver cylinders allowing for red birds and light blue octopuses collected all of the cell medals. While OOO deformed back to Sokka, who asks Ankh, "So what are those," gesturing to Ankh's stead, animals and strange weapon.

Ankh says, "This is a Ridevendor, it can build those Canroids and supply transportation," he gets off the ridevendor and turns the vehicle back into a box while the canroids drop the cell medals that Aang didn't collect. Ankh then examined the device in his hand before shooting a last cell at the ground stopping Aang from collecting another cell medal, "This is a Cell Buster," before he opened the clear container and poured the contents of used Cell medals onto the ground, which shattered into dust.

Ankh looks around at the cowering villagers, before turning away and walking towards Appa. Aang then asks, "Why did you kill it?"

Ankh just laughed and says, "You are implying that it was alive to begin with. When a Yummy has completed its task it turns into a pile of medals. They obsess in achieving the original desire. Whoever was used to make it clearly was a coward with a fleeting personality."

Sokka then says, "Come on, we still need to get food for the road," Sokka then turned to find one of the villages guards holding a spear to his chest, "Unless we get held up by the local Earth kingdom soldiers," as he raises his arms.

Along with Kitara and Aang, but Ankh slapped the spear out of his face, It took the soldiers poking the dizzy Appa over with little effort. Appa growned in pain from his head on collision with essentially a solid flying block of metal compressed to the size of an average human.

Aang then shouts, "Don't hurt my friend."

Kitara then calmly but angry asks, "What do you want."

"I just wanted to invite you all to dinner," Came the voice arrogance and gluttony of a literally the fattest man the gang will ever see, "Where are my manners, I am lord Broth owner of the island."

Ankh while lying on his back simply says, "Then why attack us with spears?"

Lord Broth says, "Well I wanted to speak with you about a business deal," he eyes Appa in hunger.

Ankh simply says, "Aang, He wants to eat your bison."

Aang spun his staff forcing all of Lord Broth's guards to be launched back and Aang saying one word, "No," with that Appa recovered enough to walk away with Aang out of the village.

Sokka and Kitara glared at Lord Broth before they went with Ankh to follow Aang. Eventually Lord Broth's guards recovered, where Lord Broth gave them orders, "I want you all to get me that tasty Bison."

Lord Bison then went back to his home while all the people looked to be starving while Lord Broth's guards started taking the food from the market.

 **Greed Air ship-Above Island of Flowers.**

Uva looked over the railing with Mezool and Gamel standing beside him, Uva then speaks, "My Yummy has been destroyed."

Kazari parks the airship and says, "That means Ankh is on this island," Kazari laughed and jumps on the rail, "I think I am going to have words with our big brother," before he jumps of the airship hidden in the clouds.

Gamel watches Kazari fall and says, "Should we help him?" while Mezool stops the heavy Greeed from jumping off as well.

Uva shook his head and says, "Let him go, we need to find a way to travel without dealing with the humans' and their armies."

Mezool looked to Uva and says, "That never stopped you before."

Uva looked at his hand and says, "I say we should avoid a confrontation with the humans until we know Ankh's intentions and how much the humans have changed."

Mezool was surprised from this as she says, "You have changed normally you would be extremely angry."

Uva grunted and says, "Well, I may not be as smart as Ankh or Kazari, but I defiantly understand the importance of having a plan," Uva looked to his right hand and laughed before transforming into a human. ( **What he looks like in OOO, but wearing a green version of the Fire Nation uniform.** ) Uva laughed and says, "Ankh may be just a hand but clearly has the easier method to find those with the right desire."

Gamel's body language appeared to indicate that his mouth was open in shock. Mezool looked at him and nods in agreement as she transformed into a girl wearing a blue dress, before Gamel looked at her and then transformed into human man with a grey coat and began speaking to Mezool giving her compliments and hoping to receive praise.

Uva smiled and says, "Let's not tell Kazari about this," confusing Gamel but getting Mezool's human disguise to smirk before she and Uva transformed back into their Greeed forms, but Gamel needed to be assisted by Mezool.

 **Lord Broth's Castle**

Kazari landed silently in the back courtyard, which was surprisingly unguarded. He notices movement to the side and sees thirty guards surrounding a large locked wooden door in the side of a cliff. Kazari then asks himself, "Why are they guarding a fridge?"

Kazari then hears shouting and heads for the elevated panoramic windows to see a man gorging himself while shouting at a man who apparently tried to steal his food. Of course that was a distraction as some of the Guards and servants stealing the man's food from behind him. Kazari stares at the fat 'king/warlord/shogun' and raises a cell medal and throughs it through the glass. The glass shattered before the cell medal entered Lord Broth's body, as grey bandages cover his body Kazari makes himself scares and stayed out of sight. Once the bandages were absorbed into Lord Broth's body, he licked his lips and started to devour all of the food on the table. When the guards tried to stop him, only to be thrown into walls and through windows, where all the servants and Guards ran away in panic, except for the rare few who broke into the food cellar, before they ran out with large handfuls of food.

After ten minutes Lord Broth turned away from the empty and demolishes all the walls between him and the food cellar. Lord Broth had a crazy look in his eyes, as he looked to the food cellar, before he charged in and began to devour all of the food.

Kazari watched from the entrance and mutters to himself, "This brings back memories," before he begins to laugh.

 **With Appa and his human friends plus one annoying Lemur.**

Appa can be seen mopping in pain, with Aang comforting him, when Kitara took him some food he ignored her and just grunted in pain. Sokka made the tent as Ankh made the fire pit, before he unconsciously pulled out of Hidori's satchel some biscuits. Ankh realised he had food once the savoury food touch his tongue. He looked down and found another biscuit and hands it to Sokka and says, "Eat, we may be here for a couple days."

Sokka accepts the biscuit and asks, "What makes you say that?" before taking a bite out of the biscuit, as Momo tried to get it.

Ankh 'humfs' and says, "Because the dumb girl decided to use our may form of transport against a Yummy. Instead of landing the creature so that Appa could use his air manipulation to unbalance it. Why is she even here?"

Kitara, after hearing what he had to say, bent the water in her water sacks to douse Ankh, who just stared at Sokka. Aang then walked to the fire and took a seat near the fire and says, "I am worried about Appa."

Ankh simply says, "About what the fat bastard wanted Appa for, or because he is groaning in pain?"

"What am I going to do? Appa can't fly until he has rested enough and what if Lord Broth tries to steal Appa while we are asleep?" Aang began to panic.

While out of site Ankh's eyes turn blue and he says as he stares at the fire, "Why not sleep on his back as he rests, that way if that Lord sends his men, they would have to move your bison, which would cause you to awaken," before his eyes flashed red and he looked around the campsite. He spots a strange black 'man' in the dark and stands to look at the man with the head of a wolf. Ankh jumps over the fire to attack the strange creature only for it to vanish. Ankh looked around the spot he saw whatever he saw as Sokka was ready with his club and the OOO belt around his waist. What Sokka found was a surprise as he found a short sword that matched the style of the OOO belt, stabbed into the ground.

Sokka grabbed the sword handle and struggled to remove it from the ground, but when he did he found a cell slot next to a lever with a small roll of paper stuck inside. He opened the roll and read what was written, "It says this sword is called, Medajalibur, and that when I use it to focus on the Yummy after inserting three cell medals and then to scan them before attacking."

Ankh took the note and says, "What I saw was not human, It was a Greeed."

Aang asks the important question, "Was it one of your siblings?"

"No," Ankh admitted before he looked to the note, the OOO driver and the sword and says, "But whoever, I find him familiar."

Sooka then asks, "What about this sword?"

Ankh took it from Sokka with his Greeed hand and lifted the sword before swinging it down on a large rock. The rock was cleanly cut in half while the sword was undamaged. Ankh then says, "It should enable us to collect many medals," before he handed the sword back to Sokka, who was pulled down to the ground by the weight of the sword causing him to slam into the ground.

"We need to get Aang to the North Pole," Kitara shouted, "Not to have Sokka and Aang collect some dumb medals!"

Ankh laughed and says, "Don't you mean so that you can get to the North Pole. You are filled with desire, you would make a Yummy that would make enough cell medals to sustain all Greeeds for a century," Ankh then gets in her face and says, "While destroying an entire civilisation," before he went to Appa and rubbed him behind the ears.

As Appa enjoyed the scratch Kitara stomps up to Ankh as Sokka and Aang played with Sokka's new toy. Kitara then shouts, "What gives you the right, you force yourself into travelling with us, your disrespectful and your Fire Nation!"

Ankh simply laughs hysterically before he turns around and disconnects from Hidori, as Hidori's body fell to the ground Ankh as a hand got in Kitara's face and shouts, "I am a hand! My way of travel was stolen! I have to use this Fire Nation boy's body to even defend myself! And the last person to use the power of OOO was a bender that went crazy!" Ankh waved at Kitara before returning to Hidori's body. When he sits up he cracks Hidori's neck and says, "Besides Wan owes me."

Kitara then shouts, "His name is Aang!"

"Yeah Wan," Ankh replies getting everyone's attention.

Sokka, Kitara and Aang looks at him strangely before Sokka says, "Wait, What do you here when I say, aang?"

"You said aang," Ankh answers.

Sokka then pointed at Aang and says, "What about when I say, Aang?"

Ankh replies with, "Wan, his name is Wan," getting annoyed with this line of questioning, "You have been calling him Wan the whole time I have been here. And he still looks stupid with that dumb raggedy beard."

"Beard?" Aang questions before he asks, "Can you describe what I look like, because I have a hunch."

Ankh looks at him like an idiot, "You are wearing a red shirt under some black leather armour, grey hair reaching your shoulders with a grey goatee on your annoying face."

With that said Ankh went to the fire in an angry huff with Momo jumping on his shoulder hoping to get a tasty biscuit. Aang then pulled Sokka and Kitara away from the fire and whispers, "I don't think he sees the world differently."

Sokka then voiced his idea, "He calls you Wan, and he described a member of the Fire Nation."

Kitara looked confused while Aang spoke, "Maybe he was talking about a previous Fire Nation incarnation of the Avatar."

Sokka then asks, "How long was he in that pillar?"

Kitara sighs as she looks to the sky and says, "It's late, let's get some rest."

With that the three teens set their bed rolls near the fire, with Aang setting up on top of Appa. Ankh just stared at the fire until morning.

 **Fire Nation-The next Morning-Thirty minutes before dawn.**

A teenager girl was seen sleeping in the royal palace before the sound of tapping was heard, causing the girl to awaken in a dishevelled state. She looked to the window to see Blue tapping on the window, where she covered herself with a red dressing gown and went to the window and opened it.

Blue flew into the room where the girl took the message from the birds pouch. She unrolls the picture and sees the short message, and was confused before she smiles before rubbing her lower back in slight pain. She then looks to a set of Royal Garments and decides to get ready for her day.

 **Island of Flowers-thirty minutes later.**

The Next morning for the Avatar was rather pleasant. Appa was healed up as he happily munched on some long grass. The first one to awaken was Aang who saw Appa had recovered and saw Ankh staring at the fire, clearly keeping the fire active throughout the night. Sokka is seen sleeping in his sleeping bag, hugging his new sword as he sleeps and kissing it. Kitara is seen sleeping in an agitated state.

Aang hops down and says, "Morning Ankh."

Ankh looks at Aang showing the deep bags under his eyes as he says, "what?"

Aang replies with, "Its morning. Where you awake all night?"

Ankh looks to the sky and says, "Doesn't look any different." Ankh looked into the grey sky, with a white circle and a darker grey circle. For Ankh, he sees the world in shades of grey the only colour he can see is in the form of desire, like how he saw Kitara, covered in a blue aura, for Lord Broth, Ankh had seen a yellow aura.

Ankh went back to staring at the fire, while Aang sat opposite to him, his staff leaning on his shoulder and his legs crossed in a meditative pose. Kitara was the next to awaken to reveal her hair in a very dishevelled state. Before she says anything her stomach growls heavily and she says, "Perhaps we should have something to eat."

Ankh laughs and says, "Wan and Sokka were attacked before they could purchase any food. Thankfully they purchased bandages."

"And this cool hat," Aang added showing off his new orange hat he placed it on his head.

Ankh shrugged before standing, walking over to Sokka and kicks his side. Sokka awoke still hugging his sword as he shot up still snug in his sleeping bag as he suddenly gets to his feet. Sokka looked around and sighs before saying, "What time is it?"

"It's time for Breakfast, so get dressed," Ankh says as he starts walk towards the village.

:End of Chapter Two:

( **With this the chapter comes to an end and has the steps set for the next chapter.**

 **Now to answer some questions:**

 **Greeed in this story, all their senses are dulled, except for their individual animal traits. For Ankh, he sees the world in black and white, with the only colour being the desire he can 'see' on individuals. For Uva its touch and for Kazari its smell.**

 **For Ankh, there is only five known Greeed free.**

 **Please comment and review, without spoiling the story to others and Until Next Time...**

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar, OOO and the Bird Chapter three**

( **So been a while since I updated. This update is a continuation of the last chapter,**

 **LAST TIME**

The Owner/lord of Flower Island tried to buy Appa shortly after a Butterfly Yummy, in order to cook the Sky Bison for their dinner. They spend another night on the island due to Katara ramming Appa into a being made of, in a sense, solid metal. A shadowed figure gave Sokka a sword, while Kazari makes a Yummy in the island leader, that begins to eat all of the food.

 **With that...**

 **I OWN NOTHING!** )

:Chapter Three Start:

 **Flower Island-Thirty minutes since team Avatar went for breakfast-Edge of Central Market.**

Aang, Sokka, Kitara, Ankh and Momo, who was riding on Aang's shoulder, were walking into town, with Appa following behind until Aang pats the sky bison and then scratches him behind the ear and says, "You wait here, if you get hassled, just call for us," Appa licked Aang causing the air bender to laugh as he was lifted into the air.

Ankh crossed his arms annoyed as he shouts, "Hurry up Wan!" they continue forward until they reach the food section of the market, they see a fruit stand with old fruits, where Kitara spoke to the owner, "Most of this produce is rotten."

The stand owner spoke, "All the high quality and fresh food are all taken to the Lord of the land."

Sokka rubbed his jaw before asking, "let me guess, the guy who tried to buy the Avatar's best friend?"

The merchant nods and adds, "New food will reach the docks with the next couple days," the merchant then crossed his arms, "Lord Flower will have his guards collect the lord's share before letting us merchants purchase any of what is left."

Aang started to glare and say, "We need to stop this," the others look to him before he adds, "This island only receives food from merchant ships. Flower Island was always, for medicine and herbs, The southern Air Temple would deliver fruit pies every day of rest," Aang was saddened as he remembered his former Airbending master.

Sokka nods before asking Ankh, "Is one of those times where I cannot use the Core medals?"

Instead of an answer Ankh's eyes briefly turned blue before turning back to red and he says, "You may have to," Ankh then turns in the direction opposite Appa and says, "Yummy," over his shoulder.

Kitara asks, "Another one so soon?"

Ankh looks to the side before focusing back towards the way he sensed the Yummy, "Different type," he then turned to Kitara and Aang and says, "You two get what you can, Sokka is getting me some more medals," and walks off and whispers, "and maybe some more cores."

Kitara was the first to speak, "You shouldn't go, you're not a bender and you could get hurt."

Aang then spoke, "Actually, I think there is a reason why it needs to be Sokka," Kitara looked at him like he grew a second head, before he adds, "It's just a strange sense of déjà vu, like if a bender had that strange armour it would end well."

Sokka had a quick thought before he shook his head and says, "If I get the chance I will ask Ankh, until then we need to keep him and 'his' body alive. Especially until we reach the North Pole," Sokka then ran off with Ankh.

Aang then comments, "Why does he call me Wan?'

 **Path to the village, where Team Avatar are currently camped, and Lord Flowers' mansion-That moment.**

Lord Flower was walking down a dirt road, with grey bandages around his throat, and constantly muttering, 'food' as he walked along the dirt road, his stomach growling louder than an angry lion. The man slowly walked with a sever wobble. He slowly made his way forward past the impatient Kazari, tapping its foot, and fingers on its crossed arms.

Kazari sighs and says, "What kind if island has three villages, but almost all of the food being in this hosts basement." Kazari stares at the Yummy host with an implied look of 'this is taking too long.'

Lord Flower then spots a banana tree with unripe bananas; he jumped into the air more than physically possible. After collecting large bundles and began to eat the green bananas skins and all.

Kazari looked down the path and decided to make itself hidden before Ankh and Sokka arrive to see Lord Flower gorging himself. Ankh growled and says, "A parasite yummy," he sat on a rock and says, "We will need to feed his greed before we can take it out."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asks, "Look at the guy he is starting to bulge."

Ankh looked to Sokka like he was an idiot and says, "The host has a Yummy inside him and the only way to remove the Yummy is with the hosts greed or desire, in this case is food," he gestures his clawed arm at Lord Flower as he gorges himself with green bananas. Ankh then asks, "What do you think we should do. Perhaps we can save these people from a dictator and take out the Yummy in the process or should we let the Yummy devour all the food on the island?"

Sokka watched Lord Flower until he started to reach for the last banana, where he made his next move, by throwing his boomerang at Lord Flower's hands, before running up to him an stealing the last banana and shouting, "You hungry mister fat man," he taunted the soon to be former, Lord Flower.

Lord Flower roared before jumping to attack Sokka while Ankh sighs and says, "Idiot," he pulls out a red and silver cylinder and opened the top, where it turned into a metal bird and flew over to Sokka and stole the green banana and flew in a different direction. Lord Flower started following the bird as the bird flew into the air away from the Yummy possessed Lord of the island.

The lord focused on the banana with his back to Sokka, which resulted in Lord Flower having his arms pined behind him. Sokka struggled as he pulled back away from the floating banana. The lord struggled until a large fat, yellow, humanoid cat revealed itself by phasing out of Lord Flower and chased the metal bird, while Lord Flower fainted and Sokka unceremoniously dropped him to the ground.

Ankh then shouts, "Sokka!" before throwing him the Core Medals for his base form. Sokka managed to catch the red Core medal but dropped the other two, and quickly collected the dropped medals as Ankh shouts, "Baka, catch them properly next time!"

Sokka ignored him as he placed the Core Medals in the belt, twists the front and says, "Henshin," before scanning the medals with the golden scanner. -TATOBA- ( **Being lazy and not doing the jingle for the moment.** ) OOO with sword in hand swung at the Yummy only for the blade to bounce off the yummy and the Sword to fly out of OOO's hands and pierced the ground next to Ankh, who shook his head, while OOO kicked the Yummy and had more success.

OOO kicked and punched the Yummy several times staggering the monster before OOO scanned his belt again –SCANNING CHARGE- OOO's legs glow green before he jumps high in the air where three rings matching the order and colour of the Core medals in OOO's belt before OOO extended his claws and red wings glowed behind him giving him a boost through the rings and shouts "SEEYA!" only to have three large boulders be thrown between each ring slowing OOO down and taking all the destructive energy that would have been used to destroy the Yummy. Once OOO reached the Yummy, he bounced away and landed on his butt.

Ankh was the first to speak, "Kazari! Show YOURSELF!"

Ankh and OOO heard a dark chuckle before Kazari revealed himself in his Greed form and says, "What are you doing with this useless human? Their kind is only good for medals."

Ankh shook 'his' head and says, "That may be true but with what happened the last time we spoke," his eyes flashed red as he glared at Kazari, "I am short on Allies."

OOO from his crouching position stared at Ankh in disbelief. The Yummy in the confusion returned to its host and wondered off. When OOO tried to follow, Kazari blasted the ground in front of OOO. Kazari spoke, "Then I shall give you an offer, I will meet you in a day, make sure you remove this nuisance," gesturing to OOO, "Everyone will be happy to be reunited," Kazari then vanished into a swirl of sand.

OOO asks, "Ankh, what was that all about?" Ankh said nothing as he crossed his arms and started to walk away, but did not take back the Core Medals. It was then that Kitara dragging Aang along as he struggled.

Ankh walked past them ignoring the Water and Air Benders, when asked what happened. OOO stood and went to follow Ankh before Kitara stopped him and asks, "What happened?"

OOO removed the Core Medals from his belt before reverting back to Sokka, with a confused look as he watched Ankh and held the Core Medals in his enclosed fist.

 **GREED Air Ship-That moment-In a hidden alcove along the Coast of Flower Island.**

In the Main room of the Air ship, Uva is seen pacing back and forth as the three Greed waited for Kazari to return. Gamel was bored out of his mind as he sat on a bench as Mezool leaned on the wall and waiting for Kazari.

Uva then shouts in frustration, "Where is Kazari? It has been too long!"

Mezool was the first to speak while Gamel just appeared confused, "Its Kazari we are talking about," Mezool walked towards Gamel and pats his head and adds, "You know he took after Maki when it came to plans."

Uva growled and says, "That is the point! Maki would destroy everything in his path, Kazari always makes parasite Yummies," he turned to Mezool and Gamel and says, "Mezool go make a Yummy, We will follow you as soon as Kazari returns."

Mezool sighs and says, "Fine," she walks to the front of the Air Ship and adds, "I will send a Yummy with my location, and Medals," with her piece said Mezool jumped into the waters below.

"Mezool," Gamel said as he tried to follow.

Uva stopped him and says, "Relax, when you see her next, she will have many medals for you and you can share whatever candy you get with her next time." Gamek jumped up and down shaking the entire ship with childish joy. Uva sighs and says, "Why do I get the sense that something has changed?" Uva never noticed the Blue Fire Sparrow that had been watching them, before it flew away.

 **The Fire Nation Capital-an hour later**

A girl in royal uniform walked along through the halls with another girl with a look of constant depression. The hall was filled with painting of an older man and a younger version of the first girl. What stood out in those pictures where the fact they were only painted within the last three years since Zuko's banishment.

The first girl spoke, "Mai, I believe I am understanding why my cousin choosed to leave with Zuzu."

"Is it because this place is depressing, Azula?" Mai a girl who has been friends with Azula since, their first year at the Fire Nations Fire Academy for girls. Though not a fire bender herself, she has displayed an intense ability to turn inanimate objects into projectiles, with accuracy to rival a Yu Yan Archer. Which was proven when she disabled three Fire Bending Assassins who attacked their school, only to be stopped by Azula, Mai and the last member of their circle of friends. Since that day they have been best friends, and given rights to enter the castle without guards when invited.

Azula, crown princess of the Fire Nation, and current second inline to the throne, after her brother who is currently on a fool's errand, even if her brother had found the Avatar, he would of had a hundred years to 'master' the four elements. The Avatar was either dead, too old or unaware of their role in the world.

Azula spoke, "This morning I received a letter from Hidori. It was different."

"In what way, Azula?" Mai questioned with a raised eyebrow being the only form of emotion seen on her face.

Azula revealed a sheet of paper with the simple message and picture of a waterfall oasis neither girl had ever seen, Mai had read the message before Azula says, "Normally Hidori would write of the different regions they visited, tea's Uncle had drunk, Zuko's stupidity, or even explaining what the gift he sent me was. This time though it was just a simple sentence about fighting for what I desire."

Mai nods and says, "Hidori did seem upset when you told him you weren't coming with them."

Azula remained silent at that comment, before muttering, "He never explained why?" she took a deep breath and says, "Whatever, for now let us enjoy a nice cup of tea, Maybe some Jasmine or even apple tea," at the mention of Tea, Azula's mood reversed from upset and confused to happy and devious.

The two stopped when they heard light laughter. When they turned around they saw an famine boy with makeup and what appeared to be a custom tailored uniform for the Fire Nation military, stating that the boy was at least a captain, or first mate on a Fire Nation Ship. This is at son a Commander Zhoa, and guard to Princess Azula, Field Sergeant Lee. "Tea sounds lovely _my_ princess." ( **Just to be clear, this is an OC character. And Not a Character from popular anime.** )

Azula sneered at Lee and says, "Leave, I am enjoying a day of relaxation with Mai, I do not need a guard following us."

"Fire Lord Ozai has expressed the importance of ensuring your safety," Lee spoke with arrogance before adding, "plus I wish to spend time with you, my beloved."

Azula's face contorted into a look of disgust and says, "A weakling like you will never have me, and even if you had any ability, I have no interest," Azula and Mai walked away as Lee glared at Azula with desire.

Lee smirked before walking in the opposite direction while humming a dark tune.

 **Waters outside Fire Nation Port-Zuko's Ship-Hidori's room.**

Iroh sat at the desk of his son's room just looking through some of the drawings left on the desk from the last three years, with a smile. Remembering the different places in the drawings, Hidori's cane leaning on the desk as he had originally was searching for the hidden stash of sweet teas his son kept hidden.

Iroh then places the drawings down on the desk before opening a draw and seeing a series of letters, and at closer inspection they were all from his niece Azula. Iroh reads through one and smiles at this and says, "Hidori always was the one who listen to Other peoples' problems," he reads the next one and adds, "Especially when it comes to Azula."

"Uncle," Zuko shouts as he enters the room before seeing what is in Iroh's hands, "What are you reading?"

Iroh smiles and says, "It appears Hidori kept in contact with your sister," Iroh reads another letter and says, "Oh, Tylee joined a circus."

Zuko took the letters and begins to read, and gets angry as she reads the letter before saying, "Zhoa's family is muscling into the Capital." Iroh began to glare as he looked at a map of the Fire Nation that Hidori drew himself.

The walls of the room was filled with pictures of people both Iroh and Zuko, a major one was a picture of a young Zuko, Azula and Mai with another girl, playing by a pond, with an older woman watching over them while sitting next to a tree. Zuko then notices a small blue mask hidden behind a crate, that Zuko avoided directing Iroh's attention to it.

 **Flower Island-Edge of the town.**

Ankh was sitting in a tree appearing to nap, but in truth was busy thinking on what Kazari had spoken of. Ankh covered the eyes he was using, with the non greed arm taking deep breaths. He could see nothing before a blue haze occurred in his eyes, and appeared shocked before he opened 'his' eyes and sees the Blue Fire Sparrow, from the day before as it just stared at him revealing nothing, but also appearing to look behind him.

Ankh then looks at both his greed hand and the human hand and says, "things are getting interesting."

He looked to the side to reveal Lord Broth eating everything from a trash can filled with rotting food, used for compost while whimpering in disgust.

 **Flower Island-Avatar Campsite-Night time.**

Sokka, Kitara and Aang had spent a large portion of the day searching the island form the air to find Lord Broth, the Yummy, Ankh or Kazari, with little success. Once Sokka was reached his bed spread he flopped to the ground and closed his eyes to sleep, before Kitara spoke, "We should never have trusted him."

"Who?" Aang questioned.

"Ankh, or whatever his name is," Kitara spoke, "He has been nothing but lazy and unneeded weight."

Aang then argues, "I don't see the problem is," Aang argued, "I mean, Ankh is possessing a member of the Fire Nation who apparently is going to die if they separate. Ankh also doesn't take a problematic amount of food, even sharing some biscuits he had. To top it off," he was then interrupted by Kitara.

"Once that monster is delt with we are leaving him here and continuing our journey," Kitara explained before turning to Sokka who was lying on his side breathing deeply, Kitara asks, "Right Sokka." Her answer was silence as it appeared Sokka had fallen asleep, but instead was facing away from Aang and Kitara in silent thought, which did not last wrong as Kitara walked up to him shook him until he paid attention. Resulting in an argument about letting people sleep.

 **Flower Island-With Ankh-midnight-First village other side of the village Aang and friends are opposite side to the docks of the island.**

Ankh with the Blue Fire Sparrow resting on his shoulder but facing behind him, was watching Lord Broth as he started to bulge and trying to fight against his body to stop eating. Ankh sighs and says to himself, "At least he is trying," he scratched the Fire Sparrow on its belly, "to live, now what to do?" as his eyes glowed slightly with a blue tinge that went unnoticed by Kazari as he was hidden three houses down behind a chimney, appearing to smirk at Ankh.

Kazari then spoke to himself, "Ankh is so dumb, always appearing smart, but I know he will return to his family. Even if he will be treated as a traitor."

Unknown to Kazari, Ankh's eyes widened slightly before returning to his constant scowl, and he made a decision. Lord Broth then started walking to the next village before the docks in search of more food, even in his anguish filled cries.

 **Flower Island-The next morning just before dawn-Village near Team Avatar's Campsite**

Sokka walked with Momo the flying lemur on his shoulder, as the small animal lazily swung its tail back and forth, desperately trying to stay awake. Sokka had left his sister and Aang at camp to get some time to think. As he reached the village he found a bench, and took a seat with Momo sitting next to him, and staring at Sokka.

Sighs very loudly and says to himself, "What is going on with my life?" Momo looked at the water tribesman in curiosity as he continued, "First we find the Avatar, then we get attacked by the Prince of the Fire Nation, a day later we get lost in fog and find an island, that the same Prince had docked on," Sokka then pulls out the strange belt and says, "Now I apparently have access to a power I don't fully understand." Momo spots a bug and chases it causing Sokka to sigh and add, "I just don't understand what is happening."

It was then that he heard screams and smashing carts, along with a man shouting, "My Cabbages!"

With that said Sokka went to run to catch the Yummy when Kazari got in front of him. Sokka placed a hand on the sword strapped to his back, as he made some distance between himself and the Greeed. Kazari spoke, "I can't have you stopping Ankh from rejoining our Greeed brethren," Kazari raised his claws before slowly walking towards Sokka, "Goodbye, OOO."

The roar of the mechanical steed, ridden by Ankh, stopped Kazari from moving in to kill Sokka. Sokka was on guard as Ankh slowly walked between him and Kazari, he never faced Kazari, even when his fellow Greeed laughed.

Kazari stepped forward to stand with Ankh, fully expecting this outcome as he says, "I will let you have this honour of destroying OOO."

Ankh smirked before back handing Kazari and shouting, "Like I would help you!" Kazari looked at Ankh in shock, "You and Uva clearly forgot, you are not to make a Yummy on a host that was not chosen by me. And now this entire island is in danger!" Ankh glared at Kazari with such intensity that shocked Kazari even more, "Sokka go destroy that Yummy."

Sokka was shocked as well before he nods and Kazari spots his medal as Sokka attaches his belt and inserts the medals, "HENSHIN!" he shouts before Becoming OOO.

Karzari roars and charges OOO, who dodges the attack and uses swinging his new sword to attack Kazari only for it to be knocked out of his hand by Kazari's back hand. Kazari manages to slash OOO's chest enough times to cause it to flash.

Ankh shouts, "The Chest Core medal is failing," he has the Mantis Core medal in hand, "Switch Medals!" and throws the Core Medal to OOO.

OOO managed to change the medal the chest and arms to light green with a mantis symbol on the chest and the claws changing into short blades that he held backwards before slashing Kazari. The end result was Kazari shaking off the attack before running at OOO. The two charged one another before both jumping into the air and punching the other in the stomach, causing the Mantis Core medal to burst from the belt and into the air. Ankh detached from his human host and went to catch the medal, only for Kazari to catch it first.

OOO began to spark as they his transformation stopped and returned to being Sokka and kneeling on the ground. Ankh flew next to Sokka and slapped the back of his head while shouting, "BAKA THAT MEDAL IS WORTH MORE THEN YOUR LIFE!"

Sokka could not stop smirking as Kazari went to retrieve his medals from Sokka only for him to spark even more then OOO, and to lose his chest armour in confusion. "What?" Kazari spoke before looking to Sokka and seeing the smugness radiating off the teen, "You?" in disbelief.

Sokka opened his hand to reveal a second Tiger Core Medal and two yellow Cheeta Core medals. Ankh looked at Sokka's hand before laughing and returning to his human host and says, "Talk about a surprise," he stands next to Sokka.

Kazari growls before sighing, looks to the Mantis Core Medal he swiped and says, "This will do for now. Later Ankh, OOO," he says OOO with such distaste like he ate rotten sludge, then he jumps away.

Ankh turns to Sokka and says, "Take the Bike, and deal with the Yummy."

Sokka nods and gets on the bike before he froze and asks, "How do I ride it?" Ankh just placed his face in his palm and sighs.

 **Flower Island-Market near Avatar Campsite-Minutes prior.**

Lord Broth destroys a Cabbage stand as the owner freaks, as he shouts in despair, but was secretly thankful that at least the Cabbages were eaten, not so much that he did not make any money. Lord Broth mutters, "I hate Cabbage," as he continued to stuff as much into his face.

Once he had eaten the last Cabbage the Yummy expanded around Lord Broth as he shouts, "Someone Save me!" as his face was covered, in medals. The Yummy roared like a kitten before charging another abandoned stand and ate the food there as Aang and Kitara arrived. Aang held Kitara back and says, "Don't get too close, it may try to eat us."

Kitara was wide eyed at that, while Aang tried to use Air bending at the creature only for it to not budge. Kitara tried to freeze it in water from a barrel only for the Yummy to eat the ice after shaving it. Kitara looked at the creature and says, "What is this thing?"

Before they could get any answers they heard Sokka screaming at the top of his lungs, causing Aang and Kitara to look down the road to the edge of town to spot Sokka on the strange contraption from before, screaming as he shoots past the Air and Water bender and crashing into the Yummy. The Yummy went flying across the courtyard after Sokka used it to stop.

Sokka gets off the bike and shouts, "I am never riding one of those again!"

Ankh can be seen running after him with the Blue Fire Sparrow flying over and Momo sitting on his shoulder and shouts, "I told you to wait," once he reached Sokka he grabs the handle bar and squishes the lever and adds, "This is the brakes to stop." He then presses a button that turns the bike into a large box, that he inserts a medal and says, "Hurry up and defeat the Yummy," he presses a button and out came a silver can with grey markings.

Sokka sighs and uses the Base Core medals and transformed before charged the Yummy, and managing to cut the Yummy. The damage was repaired almost instantly, before it slashed OOO with its claws and OOO retaliated by kicking the Yummy revealing Lord Broth long enough for him to say, "Help me!"

Kitara then tried to help by blasting the Yummy with a strong torrent of water only to knock OOO out of the way. OOO after being thoroughly soaked crouched as water drizzled off his armour. OOO simply shouts, "Seriously!" Kitara at least looked sheepish before Aang blow dried OOO as OOO jumped and kicked the Yummy. An action that he repeated until he could see a large portion of the medals had spread out the way but sealed themselves before OOO could reach inside.

Ankh watched from the sidelines before shouting, "Cut Deeper!" as he threw the sword towards OOO.

"But the person inside!" OOO countered before the Yummy slashed his back. OOO recovered before shouting, "Ankh! The new medal? What does it do?"

Ankh revealed the new Core medal and shouts, "I don't know!"

OOO, Aang and Kitara looked at him and shouts, "WHAT!"

Ankh sighs and says, "The best I can tell you is what I know, I don't know what every medal does. The best I can tell you is what I know and the last OOO never used the Cheetah medal."

OOO was slashed in the back before he sighs and shouts, "Just pass me the medal!"

Ankh did just that, after OOO caught the medal he replaced the Batta medal in his belt and scanned. His green legs were replaced with yellow legs with metal vents to act as cheetah spots. The Yummy charged OOO, only for OOO to run around it.

Aang spoke, "Wow, those legs shot air out behind him as he ran."

OOO looked to his legs and laughs lightly before shouting, "this will work," OOO charged forward and proceeded to jump on the Yummy, with hands on the Yummy's shoulders and proceeded to kick the Yummy with lightning fast kicks until Lord Broth was seen. OOO continued kicking the Yummy and reached for Lord Broth and successfully grabbed the glutten and throws him out of the way before OOO kicked the Yummy in the face and slashing the Yummy back with his sword. He looked to the sword guard and inserting three cell medals before scanning the blade.

-SCANNING CHARGE!-

OOO's sword glowed before slashing the Yummy resulting in two diagonal cuts through reality before everything but the Yummy was restored and the Yummy explodes into a shower of medals. Kitara collected one medal before Ankh shouts at Aang, Kitara and OOO, hurry up and collect the medals. Ankh dropped five cans that transformed into small gorillas that collected the cell medals.

This was the sight of the villagers saw along with Lord Broth groaning in pain clutching his stomach. Shortly after this the other villagers rush forward an start collecting the medals themselves ignoring Ankh as he yelled at them to return his medals, but instead team Avatar was only retrieved a hundred medals, and lost about four mechanical gorillas. Ankh tried to keep his anger in check. Aang spoke, "Well at least we have some," the young Avatar like to look on the positive.

Ankh growls and says, "Let's just go," and presses a series of buttons on the transforming box that reduced to the size of a lunch box.

They walked towards their campsite before Kitara finally shouts, "You are no coming with us."

Ankh looked at her like she was dumb and says, "My family wants to kill me, they stole my home I had been building for a century before becoming part of an over sized pillar and to top it all off," Ankh shot his hand towards Kitara and floated in front of her face and shouts, "AND I AMSTUCK AS A HAND UNTIL I FIND MY CORE MEDALS! WAN OWES ME!" he flew back to his vessel, "Help me get my medals, and you will never have to see me again," with that said he walked to Appa where his chest was located and added the medals they had collected to his supplies.

Sokka then came up and says, "Look I am sorry about my sister, she is just protective." Ankh remained silent while Sokka continued, "Thanks for not betraying use."

Ankh sighs and says, "I kill you, they kill me because frankly Kazari is always playing everyone," Ankh closes the chest and turns the dial on the front that reduced its size, "I wouldn't be surprised if the reason we were even in that pillar was because he manipulated the others."

Ankh then jumps up to the top of Appa's saddle with his belongings, while Kitara packs her camping equipment before turning her back to it, as the Blue Fire Sparrow flies down and in a feat of the impossible, drops it in Appa's saddle, impossible due to the fact the bird was a hundredth the size of the tent. Ankh closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **Ankh's Dream**

Ankh saw an enclosed yard with pond under a small tree that has small turtle-ducks swimming. Sitting by the pond was three girls as a young boy walked into the area.

The girl with a cocky smirk, called to the boy, "Zuko, I have a game that you may enjoy," the boy walked up to the girls, "Mai will balance an apple on her head," to girl without emotion on her face balanced one apple on her head, "We will fire bend to shoot the apple off of her head," the girl went to blast the apple while Zuko pulled Mai down to the ground, while a hand stopped the girl from fire bending by catching the her hand.

"Azula," a young Hidori speaks, "Never aim at a friend, even if you have master fire bending, because one misstep and you will lose a friend." The young Hidori wore a heavy cloak and was holding the cane with Air bending symbols, he continues, "The only time you should even attempt something like this," gesturing to the apple that had fallen, "Is to save a life, not waste one," Hidori then walks away and through the cloudy form of Ankh, causing him to awaken.

 **Fire Nation Port-Under the command of Zhoa-His personal study-Night time**

Zhoa read through an ancient scroll, depicting the images of humanoid beasts, with one depicting a moth creature flying and absorbing the essence of humans. Zhoa continued to read the scroll while taking glances at the pedestal to his left, with a thick disk depicting three reptiles in the shape of head, that glowed purple lightly when Zhoa started to focused more on the scroll until he spots a picture of a humanoid reptilian creature, and as he reads on he sees, an ancient bender or more specifically an Ancient Avatar bending all four elements, with a samurai, with red, yellow and green armour, and finally a red humanoid bird, fighting a purple humanoid reptile who stood on another humanoid reptile but orange.

The pictures depict the Avatar, the Samurai and the Red humanoid bird defeating the Purple reptile man, that appeared to be sealed inside the Silver disk along with two Koi fish, one black with one white spot and the other was white and a black spot. The next image was of an oasis with a red gate behind several bambo plants. What the scroll depicted next was gone due to the end ripped from the scroll.

The disk glowed again and Zhoa speaks, "Soon I will be remembered for eternity."

:END OF CHAPTER THREE:

( **Well with that My writer's block is gone, now the check list.**

 **1: Foreshadowing times two: check**

 **2: Some Character development: Check**

 **3: Proof reading by editor: DOES NOT EXIST**

 **4: Followed the overall plot: Check**

 **5: Check list: Check**

 **Please review and comment, NO SPOILERS FOR OTHER READERS! And please no death threats or telling me to commit suicide, besides giving me a good laugh in there scale of creativity, it just gets annoying when you read a hundred words saying that they did not like it. If you hate it just say that instead of commenting on each chapter about stuff like, how the story should go off the rails or just that you should have made this character do this, or kill this character off.**

 **So far most of my stories I have done has a basic idea of what is happening.**

 **6: Insulting idiots who prefer to flame stories, instead of writing their own: CHECK BITCHES.**

 **7: Chapter Goodbyes:**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME...BEWARE THE WRAITH!: CHECK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVATAR, OOO and the Bird, Chapter four**

 **Time for Kyoshi Island. Enjoy!**

 **I OWN Nothing!**

:Chapter Start:

 **Random Island dawn-With Uva, Kazari and Gamel-A week since Flower Island**

The Greeed Airship was docked next to an island where surrounded by cliffs and small amounts of plant life filled with birds. Kazari sat in his Greeed form sat with Gamel as he ate his candy while Uva paced back and forth. Kazari growls suddenly when he stands and shouts, "Where is that stupid fish!"

Gamel growls before Uva speaks, "Mezool requires water to find desirable hosts," Uva leaned on a rail and adds, "Expecting her to have a Yummy after a week is like expecting a straight answer from Ankh." Causing Kazari to growl before a Piranha Yummy jumped on deck and Uva says, "She clearly got very lucky."

The Yummy bursts into cell medals Uva collected several dozen and absorbed several before speaking once again we are heading to Koyoshi Island. Absorb some but the rest goes to the engines." Kazari growls while Gamel does what he is told before Uva activates the ship as it flies towards their destination.

 **Koyoshi Island-woods opposite side of the island-secret hot spring-Five days prior.**

A group of teenage girls Sokka's age walked toward a secret place passed down through the years for the protectors of the island. All wearing green leather armour, white face paint with red and black around the eyes, with head dresses with red fan and golden flower ornament. Each holding towels, washing clothes and washing basins. They arrived at the spring and began undressing and started bathing together, enjoying their time together during this secret tradition.

Unfortunately this moment of peace was ruined by a buzzkill, "What are you all doing, we should be training. Not playing in the water!"

One of the girls already relaxing in the hot water spoke, "This is a tradition of Koyoshi warriors, Jade, every year on this day we come here to bound and cleanse our chi for the coming year."

Jade huffed and says, "Admit it Suki, this is a waste of all our time!"

Suki looked at the rookie and says as several still clothed Koyoshi Warriors stand behind Jade, "Are you really going to try and ruin the oldest traditions of those before us?" Jade smirks when she notices those behind her until they pushed her into the water and as Jade resurfaced, Suki finished, "Because that is normal for those coming here for the first time, and you won't be the last. So get out of those wet clothes and enjoy your night off." Suki closes her eyes and relaxes.

Jade glares at the all before standing out of the water and runs away, with no one noticing the large pool of water lowering a substantial amount of water vanishing.

 **With Jade**

Jade stormed off in a huff before reaching a clearing and stomping the ground causing tremors and rocks to float in the air before crashing. Jade huffed deeply before taking a martial arts form and proceeded to practice with her war fan. As she trained, Mezool in her human form, formed out of the water from the hot spring before stepping out behind the Earth Bender and begins to speak, "What is it that you desire?"

Jade spun around to see the beautiful 'woman' behind her before sighing and admitting, "I want to get stronger." A coin slot then appeared on Jade's forehead causing her to pass out for an hour, only to wake up in a private shed located at the edge of town. Jade shook her head as she looked out the window near a mirror that showed a pulsing white mass of eggs. Jade shook her head before heading outside and continues to train. Causing the eggs to grow.

 **Upon Appa-two days later (present)**

Aang flew his Sky Bison as Kitara was sowing Sokka's torn pants. Ankh had his eyes closed as he lied back in Appa's Saddle eyes closed. Aang looked back to Kitara and decided to show off with some marbles only for Kitara to ignore him before Sokka spoke, "Aang please don't distract Kitara when she is sowing."

Kitara glared at Sokka and asks, "What does that mean?"

"Simple," Sokka starts, "I am currently without pants and the last time I tried using a needle I sowed my fingers together. So can we give my talented sister finish her work."

Kitara looked at him strangely before asking, "Sokka what is wrong?"

"Besides being without pants in winter?" Sokka questioned when Kitara gave him a strange look, "I have been thinking okay. About the Greeed and the Yummies. Coming to a conclusion," Ankh opened his eyes, "I have been lucky so far, I need to get stronger."

Ankh huffed and says, "Careful that is a dangerous path of thought."

Kitara glares at Ankh and shouts, "What have you done to my sexist brother?"

Sokka sighs and says, "You mean getting me to mature and think rationally about my situation?" Kitara was shocked, "Plus I doubt that all Yummies will be made through men. If I let something as dumb a difference between boys and girls, I would probably get myself killed."

Ankh laughs lightly before he says, "Good, because there is one female Greeed," he sat up and says, "She does not make one Yummy, she makes an army with strong enough desire she could destroy a nation."

The humans of the group were shocked before Sokka asks, "Is there any sighs that could inform us of her?"

Ankh sighs and says, "A sudden increase in the person trying to achieve their desire to the point of obsession. Then if the desire is stopped the Yummy's host can get violent. You can tell if the yummy is her's by the use of water and the fish like forms."

Sokka looked to Kitara before asking Ankh, "Is it a specific desire she uses or is random?"

"It just needs to be strong," Ankh answered while Aang brought Appa down towards a ring shaped island. Ankh suddenly stands on Appa looking down on the island. Ankh tisked with his lips before saying, "She is here."

Sokka's eyes widened as he asks, "You mean?"

"Yeah, Mezool made a Yummy nest," Ankh looks at the island and narrows his eyes and says, "I cannot see it, we will have to search on foot."

"We?" Kitara questioned in annoyance.

"Sokka and I will search," Ankh rudely spoke, "You do whatever," as they came in to land on a beach.

Kitara looked to Aang and asks, "Why are we here, we need to get to the North Pole."

Aang answered, "There is Elephant Koi native to this island, I was planning for us to come here so I could ride one but if there are people here in danger," he left it hanging at that before a giant Unagi swallowed an Elephant Koi the size of a house by bursting from beneath.

As it chewed it stared at Ankh before growling lightly and diving underwater. Ankh sighs and says, "Great, that Unagi is still around," Ankh then started walking to the village when the entire group was ambushed by several dozen girls in armour. They succeeded in catching, Kitara and Aang, but Sokka raised his arms like he does with the tiger chest piece of OOO, and flipped three of the girls before a forth landed on his shoulders and flipped him to the ground. Ankh looked at the girls and says, "Seriously Wan, you Sokka lasted longer then you, and Kitara still hasn't fixed his pants yet."

Sokka sighs from his position under the girl who caught him, face still on the ground and the girl sitting on his neck. Sokka then says, "No offense, but can you please get off my neck. It is a little hard to breath, though the perfume is helping a bit."

"Whoever you guys are, you are going to regret it when Aang saves us," Kitara shouts.

Sokka then spoke still under the warrior woman sitting on him, "What my sister is trying to say, is that the bald kid with the arrow tattoos is the Avatar. He was frozen in a glacier at the South Pole, we are heading North so he can learn water bending. Ankh, the guy in Fire Nation clothes is a spirit hand possessing a guy who will pretty much die when he leaves. Currently your island is in danger from monsters created through human desire that may destroy this island if we do not stop it," The Warrior Women looked at him in disbelief before he says, "Aang, flex your hands the not they used will pop off," Aang did just that before Sokka says, "Ankh show off your hand please."

Ankh growls and says, "Really you tell them everything and you expect me to do the same!?"

"Would you prefer to be tied up and possible attack by your fellow Greeed," Sokka spoke appearing very tired, "Good night," Before passing out due to lack of air.

The girl stood up as Aang sat up looking at the remains of the knot used in amazement as Ankh barged past the women and kick Sokka awake before using his Greeed arm to raise Sokka up and slapping him with the human hand.

The Girl who had sat on Sokka's neck speaks, "You are the Avatar?"

Aang smiles and says, "Sure am," before pulling out the marbles and air bending them around very quickly with a smirk.

"Aang, Help," Kitara speaks while being hog tied.

Ankh steps to her and with his claws cut the ropes before shouting, "Come on Sokka, we have a Yummy Nest to find," Ankh starts walking towards the village.

"Halt!" the girl who sat Sokka speaks as Sokka rubs his head, "We are the Kiyoshi Warriors. I am the current leader Suki. What is this danger to our island?"

Ankh huffs and says, "Sokka already told you," the sarcasm in his voice bracing, "We have medals to collect." Resulting in the Kiyoshi Warriors escorting the Avatar and his 'friends' to the village.

 **Greeed Airship-That moment-Other side of the island.**

Uva sat in silence as Gamel played with a wooden toy he found, a small boat. Kazari had gotten off to the main land saying he would head northward and get back to them later. So this left Uva and Gamel in their human disguises as another Yummy arrived and gave them more cell medals.

They had been waiting an hour when Mezool finally appeared from the water in her Greeed form and says, "Well it is very peaceful at the moment."

"Kazari left to find himself another Yummy," Uva answered, "He still has not realised that a human disguise works well."

Mezool smirks and says, "Well then, more medals for us," She then stepped towards the edge of the airship and says, "I am going to return to the village. To ensure that my Yummies grow," before smiling at Gamel before jumping in the water.

"Mezool," chased her to the railing only to be stopped by Uva.

"She'll be back," Uva states before he adds, "You will be here to support her and make her happy," Gamel got excited as he jumped up and down causing the whole ship to shake.

 **Kiyoshi Island-With team Avatar.**

Aang and friends were escorted to the village, while Ankh watched his surroundings and the people he passed. Sokka wearing his still partially torn pants walked next to an annoyed Kitara, who continued to glare at Ankh.

Suki stepped in front of them before saying, "I need to speak with the village Elder. Please wait here," she then turned and ran quickly into the village past Jade who had just arrived from private training.

Jade looked at the intruders and got into her fighting stance before the other Kiyoshi Warriors stopped her. And when asked where Jade was, she answered, "I was training."

Suki returned with an elderly man wearing blue robes. The Elder stepped in front of Aang and says, "Welcome young Avatar. I did not expect you to be so young."

Aang returned the bow before saying, "Being frozen in ice does wonders for the skin."

Sokka then says, "Not so much the mind though," Kitara elbowed her brother in the stomach where he adds, "It has something to do with spirit magic or something, no way a normal person could survive as an ice block for a hundred years," only to be slapped on the back of his head by Kitara.

Aang scratched the back of head while Ankh stared at Jade, who shouts, "What are you looking at you creep."

Ankh simply grabs Sokka's coat and pulled him away. Kitara growls before walking up to Jade and speaking, "I apologize for my idiot brother's 'friend'. If you feel like putting him in prison feel free."

Aang interrupted with, "Actually I would prefer that you not do that," Kitara was shocked before he says, "Apparently he is tied with the Avatar cycle and I need to work out how." The Elder bows in acknowledgement.

Kitara crosses her arms and says, "I don't trust him."

 **With Ankh and Sokka-Twenty Minutes later**

Ankh leaned behind a building with Sokka as they spied on Jade as she travelled through the village. Sokka looked at who he was following and asks, "Why are we following her?"

"Yummy parent," Ankh replied before saying, "We follow her to where Mezool made the nest, we can destroy them and get a decent profit."

"Shouldn't we tell her?" Sokka questioned.

Ankh replies, "She wouldn't know of the Yummy Nest and if we told her she wouldn't believe us."

They continued to follow her towards the coast of Kiyoshi Island, unaware that a third party was following them. As they followed Jade, Ankh froze before grabbing Sokka and jumping out the way of a blast of water followed by Mezool jumping out the water and speaking, "Hello Ankh," she then turned to Sokka and says, "You must be OOO-Boya."

"Mezool," Ankh spoke, "What do you want?" the annoyance in his voice was demanding.

Mezool laughed angelically before saying, "Making medals and living for Gamel's sake," she then became very serious when she asks, "What happened to Maki."

Ankh glared at her before shouting, "I made sure that bastard was gone for good," Mezool crossed her arms as Ankh pulled out the Hawk, Tiger and Grasshopper medals and says, "Sokka, take her medals."

Sokka accepted the medals before he asks Mezool, "Who is Maki?"

Mezool looks at Sokka as he places the medals in his buckle, "Maki, is our older brother Greeed. He had the kings ear and he was the second in command to us Greeed."

"Henshin!" Sokka transformed into OOO with his sword before he asks, "Any way I can ask you not to do this?"

Mezool laughs before answering, "You could give me my four Core medals that Ankh took."

Ankh looked at her strangely before saying, "We only have one," that got Mezool to stumble.

"What!? What about Gamel's medals?" Mezool questioned.

"Only one," Ankh answered.

"Uva and Kazari?" Mezool questioned.

"Four from Kazari, and of the two from Uva, Kazari took one," Ankh answered.

Mezool growls and turns around, "Damn it Kazari. We will fight next time OOO boya. I need to speak with Uva and Gamel," before jumping into the water.

Ankh and OOO ran after her before OOO says, "What in the four nations was that?"

Ankh sighs before rubbing 'his' eyes and saying, "Mezool is the most level headed of us Greeed," he looks around and growls in saying, "She was protecting the Yummy Nest, distracting us using your pointless questions."

OOO looked at Ankh and says, "Then why did you answer her questions on Core Medals."

Ankh sighs and says, "She thought we had a full set of her medals, meaning more of them were lost then I thought."

OOO de-transformed and Sokka says, "Maybe someone came to the island before Aang, Kitara and Myself. It could explain why you don't have all of your medals, and why you are only a hand."

Ankh looked at his red bird Greeed arm and says, "How should I know," he then stiffened and shouts as he turns around, "Whose there?!"

Suki stepped out from behind a tree and says, "I thought you said you were here to get rid of the monsters. Not follow my fellow warriors."

Sokka looked bashful while Ankh simply says, "That was the one who made the Yummy Nest and we were following the Yummy's Parent before Mezool showed up."

Ankh walked to Sokka before taking the Core Medals from him as Suki asks, "So what was with the costume?"

Ankh just jumped up to the trees and searched as Sokka answered, "Magic armour or something. I am Sokka by the way, never really got the chance to introduce myself earlier."

Suki smiled and says, "I am Suki the current leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors," Sokka took a seat on a rock while Suki sat on another rock and asks, "So what brings you to Kiyoshi Island?"

"Besides the Avatar?" Sokka questioned with a smile before saying, "Ankh sensed a strange metal monster, so we are doing that instead of letting Aang ride on giant fish."

Suki smiled at that before asking, "You know, most boys would not believe that a bunch of girls got the jump on them."

Sokka hummed before he says, "I fought two giant beetles, a giant butterfly and an obese cat monster that constantly ate food. Besides, girls can be benders same as boys. Why can't girl non benders fight too?"

"You think I am a non bender?" Suki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't have rocks thrown at me, or was frozen in a block of ice, like when Kitara water bends," Sokka answered as he looked to the tree tops and says, "Honestly after I am happy I am not a bender, I would probably wouldn't survive a day."

Suki looks at him strangely and asks, "How about I show you around the village, maybe we can find this nest," Sokka looks at the smirking Suki and smirks with her.

Sokka stands and with an exadurated bow says, "After you, milady," getting her to laugh behind her hand before she led him away by his arm. Ankh in the tree above them sighs before continuing his search.

 **Greeed Airship**

Mezool sped her way to the Greeed Airship before jumping on board and getting hugged by Gamel. Gamel shouts, "Mezool!" lovingly while Uva shakes his head in annoyance.

Mezool looks at Uva and says, "I saw Ankh on the Island with a new weilder of that OOO armour."

Uva stands in shock before roaring, "ANKH!" he turns to Mezool and asks, "What does this new OOO look like?" Mezool then transforms into Sokka before transforming back to her human form. Uva nods before transforming into his human form and saying, "I am going to get my two cores," and jumps to the island.

Mezool watches him leave before saying, "But Kazari already stole one of his medals," before sighing in disappointment before Gamel hugged her tighter.

 **With Aang-Main Village-Ten minutes**

Aang was entertaining several younger girls, showing off his bending and just showing off. Kitara glared at the young Avatar before leaving to get supplies from the market. Aang was showing off his air scooter, as Sokka and Suki returned to the village and proceeded to head to the market. Aang spots then and shouts, "Hey Sokka, where is Ankh?"

Sokka looked at Aang and scratched the back of his head and says, "We bumped into his sister and are looking, you know," doing his best to not cause a panic.

"Is it another bug or a cat?" Aang questioned innocently.

"I think it might be a fish," Sokka answered before he was led away by Suki.

"OOO!" was shouted from the edge of the village and behind Sokka, who turned around to see Uva in his human form.

Sokka looked at the green Fire Nation clothes and thought aloud, "Who is this guy?" before he shouts, "Do I know you?"

Uva smirks and says, "Not like this," before he turned into his incomplete Greeed form and says, "I will be taking back my Core Medals," before jumping straight to Sokka and attacked with his claws.

Sokka pushed Suki out the way as Uva attacked him. Fortunately his coat was so baggy that when Uva slashed he only cut through the outer layer of his coat. Sokka back stepped to avoid the wild swings before he bumped into a wall and droping to the ground and crawls away as Uva slashes the wall. Sokka reaches a piles of wooden planks and grabs one before swinging it into Uva, causing it to snap in half and causes Sokka to drop the plank and shakes his hands in pain. Uva then back hands Sokka towards Suki and Aang. Sokka while on his back looks up to Suki and says, "Someone get Ankh," Uva grabs his foot and throws Sokka into the side of another building.

Aang looked to Suki and says, "Go find Ankh, I will help Sokka!" before air bending at the bug Greeed knocking Uva back a meter getting Uva's attention and when a burst of air did nothing, Aang looked down and used his staff to shoot several hand sized rocks at the Greeed. Suki ran back the way they went while Sokka received a rock to the fore head before grabbing another rock and throwing it at the back of Uva's head and proceeded to gain Uva's attention before attacking Sokka again.

Sokka ran away from the village as Uva continued to swing the his arms wildly breaking several trees. Sokka got out of sight from Uva before pulling out a couple of those red metal birds and spoke to them to attack Uva as he continued to hide. It was unsuccessful as Uva smashed through the tree as Sokka ducked and speedily crawled away from Uva.

 **With Ankh-five minutes prior.**

Ankh from his perch above Jade's clearing as she trained, he was watching her from across the edge of the lake and behind several trees. Ankh watched Jade as she started to move rocks unconsciously. Ankh never had to go too far from where Mezool attacked them resulting, though he never would have found her if he did not hear a thud in the distance.

Ankh continued to stare as he locates the Yummy nest nearby, he sighs and says, "Just what is with this body?" as he compares his Greeed arm and the human arm he is borrowing.

Ankh's ear twitched as he hears, "Ankh, Sokka needs medals," Ankh dropped down in front of Suki as she reaches the clearing. He raised an eyebrow before Suki takes a deep breath and says, "Sokka being attack by another monster this one a bug and called him OOO and asking for Core Medals."

Ankh clicked his lips before saying, "Uva," he reached into the satchel on his hip and pulled out a black, silver and gold box before pressing the side and throwing it towards the path where it transformed into a bike. Ankh sat on the saddle before Suki got over her shock and got on behind him just before they shot forward along the path to the village. It took a couple minutes until Ankh spots Uva and rams right into him. Uva went flying but the bike was broken to the point where the front wheel fell off.

Sokka looked at Ankh with his coat torn in several places before shouting, "Where were you?"

Ankh growls before saying, "I managed to find the Yummy Nest," he pulled out the hawk, tiger and cheetah core medals and says, "Take his Core Medals," before throwing them to Sokka.

Sokka placed his buckle on before inserting the medals and pulling out the scanner and says, "Henshin!" –TAKA TORA CHEETAH- Sokka transformed into OOO with Cheetah legs as Uva stands.

"OOO!" Uva roars before shouting, "Give me my CORE MEDALS!" before charging OOO.

OOO avoided the first swing before running past Uva almost forgetting to stop and having to use his claws to do just that before running at Uva before jumping into the air and dropped kicked Uva away before running over him and using a tree to turn around as Uva stood back up. OOO jumped onto Uva's shoulders and repeatedly kicked Uva like Kazari's parasite Yummy breaking off multiple cell medals before three green core medals were exposed and were kicked out of Uva.

Ankh shot his Greeed arm towards the three Core Medals leaving his body to slump forward on the broken bike and Suki panicking that Ankh was injured. Ankh catches the three core medals and returns to his body spooking Suki as he sat back up and inspected the three core medals and says, "A full set."

Uva's chest plate vanishes revealing black and brown bandages before he slashed at OOO's waist causing the Cheetah medal to eject from the buckle and to be taken by Uva. Leaving Sokka lying on his back as he shuffles back. Ankh looks at Uva before shouting, "Hey Uva, did you know Kazari has one of your medals?"

Uva as he was about to attack Sokka stopped in his tracks before quickly turning to Ankh while shouting, "What!?"

Ankh laughed and says, "Kazari attacked OOO a week ago, and took your medal from us, while OOO took three of his."

Uva shook in anger before stomping off and saying, "I will leave for now but next time I see either of you I will take my medals back," and jumps away.

Suki rushed over to Sokka and helped him up as Kitara and Aang reached them. Kitara pushed Suki out of the way and shook Sokka violently while shouting, "What were you thinking about fighting a monster without us, Sokka, you are not a bender so you should not be taking such a risk," that got a loud laugh from Ankh causing Kitara to shout at him, "What is your problem? First you force Sokka into this and now monsters are following us!"

Ankh got in her face and says, "The 'monsters' were already here," Ankh then went to stand near Sokka and proceeded to say as he raised the three core medals and says, "We now have a full combo. I have no idea what it will do, but keep up the decent work," he then pulled out grass hopper medal and hands it to Sokka and says, "Don't lose anymore," he glared into Sokka's eyes before jumping into the air and into the branches of the trees.

Sokka looked at the medal before saying, "But how can I contact you to avoid this problem in the future!?" only for Ankh to throw another boxed bike and a green cylinder that pops open to reveal a metal grass hopper that shouts with Ankh's voice, "There happy!" before he was silent, leaving Sokka to rub the bump on his forehead.

 **With Kazari-Fire Nation outpost-Sunset**

Kazari walked along the roof tops looking at the humans below, before muttering, "I need to find someone who would attack Ankh and OOO with their desire." He kept searching through the night, ignoring the fire nation soldiers that watched him from the shadows.

:End of chapter four:

 **Apologies for the late update, but it took an extended amount of time to reach this point, and updating. Between study, new stories and lack of inspiration, it is difficult to complete chapters.**

 **Anyway I won't take up any more time, I have to upload this chapter. Once again sorry for the delay updating. I will be starting a new story now so expect a delayed update for my current stories.**

 **So until next time BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
